War of the Guardians
by The Holocron
Summary: Crowley, showing an interest in the Guardians, attempts to lure Pitch into working with him. Pitch refuses, and instead attempts to unite the fallen Legends to drive out the Guardians and prove to the Moon that he can control the world without them. Meanwhile, Garth calls Sam and Dean for help after being frozen by a vengeful spirit (gee I wonder who that could be.)
1. Chapter 1

"_Dear Reader:_

_ Though the chapters in this story are complete, story wise, they will be going under, hopefully, significant improvement once to story itself is finished and I have more time for refinement. Thank you and enjoy."_

The Damaging of the Center

Part one – Fallen Legends

Chapter 1

Pitch Black sat in the corner of his layer, idly swishing his black sand with a grey finger tip. _"What's the point of going out to make nightmares when Jack and Sandman are still gallivanting around?"_ His teeth gritted with the thought. "Going around with that _stupid boy_!" He yelled, looking up the dark shaft that led to his home. "He _saw_ me! He _believed_ in me! But the moment he didn't _fear_ me I was invisible to him! That's not how it's supposed to work old friend!" He was yelling at the moon of course. Deep down, he knew the Man on the Moon knew what he was doing, and that he was the one missing something, but he grimaced at the thought of admitting it.

"Expecting somebody to answer?" came a slightly gravelly voice. The boogie man turned around, just in time to see Crowley stepping out of the shadows. His eyes furrowed and his lip curled. He didn't know who this was, but he knew what it was. Crowley rolled his neck, "The names Crowley, King of Hell, and do I have the honor of addressing Mr. Bitch Black?"

"Pitch," he corrected, his mood not improving.

"Oh yes silly me, Pitch of course, nice to meet you." Cowley said, leaving no doubt in Pitch's mind the slip of the tongue had quite deliberate.

"What do you want?" Pitch asked tiredly, looking bored.

"That's not really a welcoming attitude," Cowley said passively, "I thought you would like the company of a fellow man of fear?"

Pitch snorted rudely, "You? A man of fear? Don't make me laugh. Now, I don't like it when unexpected people come down here so what do you want?" he snarled that last part, his tall figure looming over Crowley's shorter one.

Crowley wiped the edges of his mouth with one palm and drew a contract. "I was just wondering if you would be at all interested in offing a couple of obnoxious Guardians."

Pitch was slightly taken aback, and leaned away. "Guardians? As in palace guards? Military men?"

"No!" Crowley said, a little angry now at Pitch's seemingly naïve answer. "Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny! Those guys!"

There was silence, and then Pitch snorted again, this time with laughter. He held his side with one arm and shook his head as his throat vibrated with the chuckle. "The King of Hell is having a problem with the Easter Bunny? What's the problem? Is God coming out of another tomb because of him?"

Crowley lowered the contract, his eyes stern. "Because they have power! Control over the elements, superior strength, Immortal, armed to the teeth, supernatural. Oh and they have good morals. Letting them hang around is just asking for a whole lot of trouble. Hell has a serious potential problem." He shrugged casually, his anger cooling. "And I figured…since you already hate them, you might want to kill them."

Pitch's tongue prodded at the small gap where a tooth had once occupied. He looked up at the King of Hell, his eyes becoming dull. "No," he said in a quiet snooty tone.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "No? What is it? Do you suddenly get warm fuzzy feelings about how they knocked a tooth out of your head, or locked you away in this dump?"

"The reason is Mr. Crowley is that you kill and torture people to make them afraid of you."

Now Cowley was really curious. "Beg your pardon?"

"It's cheap," Pitch snapped. "I'll show you fear Mr. Crowley, and I'll do without using those embarrassing techniques you like to call strategy." His sulfurous eyes narrowed. "I'll show everybody."

"Well aren't you a pompous little bastard," Crowley mused, stuffing the contract away. "Have it your way then. I came to you for some extra muscle anyway; don't go thinking I am dependant on you."

"Then how do you expect to stop the Guardians? Demons? Please, Sandman could trash a dozen of them without even blinking." Pitch called.

Crowley spared one last glance back at the defeated boogie man. "Three names Bitch, Bloody Mary, Hook Man, and Winchester.

*Thousands of feet in the air, Jack Frost stood on the nose of a commercial airliner, feeling the wind blow his hair straight back. He inhaled deeply, spread his arms, and let his bare feet lift upwards. He shot backwards like a bullet, sliding up the tail end of the plan. He wavered in the air for a second, and then let out a long excited yell as he tipped upside down, nose diving out of the sky. He was like a missile shooting for earth, his eyes watering slightly as the wind beat against them. He plummeted towards a snow covered mountainside, curling up into a cannonball around his staff. He hit the base of it, sinking into two stories of snow. A blast went off around him and powdery snow exploded into the sky like a nuclear blast. Wind instantly picked it up, and carried it across the country. Jack crawled out of the hole that he had made, dusting himself off, grinning. "There you kids," he breathed. "There's a snow day coming for ya real soon." Jack flew over the cities and states, dropping down every once in a while to instigate a snow ball fight, or to draw intricate frost patters on a window. He eventually landed on the rim of Jamie's front yard fence. He looked up at the sky. "That down fall will be here by tomorrow," he plopped himself down. "It'll be good to play with them again." Jamie and his friends were the only ones that really saw Jack clearly; a sign off undoubting belief in him, and it would be so fun to be able to have a snow ball fight with kids that actually thanked him at the end of the day.

"_Garth is the man you're looking for."_ The voice was soft spoken, and carried in the air. Jack looked around, a frown forming on his face. _"The man you're looking for is Garth Fitzgerald IV, the hunter."_ Jack continued to look around him, his staff poised. And then a single, blue and green colored feather floated down in front of him, landing in the snow at his feet. The frost spirit stared at it in confusion for a moment, and then he gasped, looking up and flying away.

Watching him from hell, Crowley leaned back in his seat. "Oh yeah," he breathed. "I love messing with rookies."

*At his home, Garth whistled a merry tune as he mixed up a cup of hot chocolate. He was wearing a red and green woolen sweater, and was turning up the radio to hear the Christmas carols. It was just after thanksgiving, and Garth was one of those early Christmas celebrators. He bobbed his head to the music, humming along, and bringing his cup up to his lips. But nothing came out. He tipped the cup further, but still nothing came. Confused, he pulled the cup away and looked into it. The hot coca was frozen solid in the mug. Slowly the situation registered with Garth and he dropped the mug, grabbing his gun and a cup of salt. He saw frost forming on his window and quickly put a circle around himself. It slowly spelled out J-A-C-K. Garth squinted, his lips silently reading. He blinked. "Jack Frost?" he said.

"Yep," Jack said, appearing behind him, his eyes blazing. Garth turned around to shoot but Jack froze the gun, and the hand that was holding it to the floor with an ice pillar. He stepped over the salt, and punched the hunter right across the face. Garth staggered back, drawing a knife with his other hand and chopped away the section of ice holding his hand to the floor. He turned quickly to face Jack, but the spirit was now standing meters away from him. His eyes grew cold, and he twirled his staff once, and sent a wave of ice into the hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean's cell phone rang and he slapped the desk beside his bed, clumsily turning it on. "What?" he grumbled, rubbing his face.

"_Dean it's Garth," _said a shaky voice. _"L-look, I need your help, I was attacked last light." _The man on the other line shuddered, his teeth chattering. _"Can you come help me?"_

Dean was already out of bed and gearing up. "We'll be right there buddy, where are you?"

"_My house, I'm sending over the address."_

Dean jogged over to Sam, who was getting himself up from the couch. "Rise and shine," Dean called, slapping his shoulder. "Garth is in trouble and we're taking a road trip."

The impala was fired up, and the two brothers hit the asphalt. "So did he say what got him?" Sam asked.

"No clue, but his teeth were chattering like he just came out of a blizzard."

"So he's in shock?" Sam said.

"Sounds like it, whatever got him, it must have been really ugly," Dean said, taking a right.

Flying over head, Jack Frost stopped in mid jump, faltering and landing hard on a snow bank. His head came up, a thick cap of snow resting on his head. "Ugly!?" he gasped, and then he grinned. "Well we'll just see about that."

The ride was going well, until some perfectly smooth ice formed over the black top. Before Dean could do anything the Impala had done a perfect 360 turn. Both he and Sam let out a surprised yell before the car straightened herself out, and continued driving as if nothing had happened. The Winchesters, heads pressed back into the seats, stole a glance at each other, their eyes wide. "Black ice," Dean said, swallowing once and nodding.

"Yeah," Sam breathed. They sat in silence. Sam inhaled deeply and then glanced over at Dean. "It must have been a really wide, sooth patch to let the car spin like that without any strain."

Dean rubbed his nose. "Yeah," he murmured, and then dropped the subject.

Jack chuckled to himself as they drove on, sighing. All of the sudden, one of Bunnymunds rabbit holes opened up and the egg painter himself hopped out. "Jack North wants to talk with you." He said, pointing a furry finger at him.

"I can't really do that," Jack said. "I'm doing my job."

"He knows you're doing your job, it's this 'extracurricular' stuff he has a problem with."

"Woops! You hear that?" Jack said. "That's the wind telling me I have to go. So long Bunny!" With that he was lifted into the air.

"Hey hold it!" Bunny called after him. "You can't just fly away from your problems!"

"But I can!" Jack called back. "And it's totally awesome!"

*Dean and Sam arrived at Garth's home a few hours later, cautiously approaching the house, guns at the ready. Dean opened his phone. "Garth?" he said carefully. "We're here."

"_Oh good," _Garth breathed on the other end. _"But be careful it's a trap!"_

"What? Really?" Dean asked.

"_No," _Garth half laughed. _"But if it was you would have heard me dying on the other end."_

Dean shrugged. "You make a good point."

They stepped into the house, finding the young man frozen to his wall. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Well you look in better shape that I though you would."

"Thanks," Garth said, managing a smile, his body shivering. The two Winchesters each grabbed an arm and ripped Garth off the wall, leaving the back of his shirt and pants behind. A bathrobe and a cup of hot chocolate later, Garth was seated in his arm chair, telling the brothers his tale. "I was putting up the last of the Christmas decorations. I had gotten myself some hot chocolate and…"

"Hold on a sec," Dean said looking around. "You mean your whole house is decked up?"

"Well yeah," Garth said.

"It's still November,"

"Dean," said Sam, and turned back the Garth. "Go on."

"To make a long story short," Garth explained. "My coca froze, and then Jack Frost punched me in the face and iced me to the wall." He licked his numb lips. "And he took the time to freeze my teeth together."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Your teeth?"

"Jack Frost?" said Dean. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Garth sighed. "He said something along the lines of me being a trigger happy lunatic."

"Ok then," Dean said. "Let's do some research,"

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "I can't help but wonder, why is Jack Frost attacking you, and why didn't he kill you?"

"Not a clue," Garth said. "It was funny though, he looked like a seventeen year old kid with white hair."

"Not exactly terrifying," Dean murmured, opening Garth's computer.

They researched, looking into folklore, ancient tales. But there wasn't much to be said as to how to kill Old Man Winter. "I don't know man," Sam sighed as he and Dean walked out of the house with Garth. "I can't figure anything."

"This means we need to find a way to tie him down to figure out what kills him the hard way." Dean said right as Garth slipped on some ice, landing on his rear.

"Ow!" Garth moaned, rubbing his hip as he stood up.

Sam frowned. "There wasn't any ice on those steps when we walked down them.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, interrupting his thought. He pointed to the Impala. It was covered from front to end with artistic frost patters. "Freaking Jack Frost what have done to Baby?!" Dean called, running over to his car and checking to damages.

"Dean its just frost, it's not gonna hurt her," Sam said, walking over to him.

Dean straightened, inhaling. "Right, right, ok here's the deal. We stick with Garth in his house. Garth, you trash talk Jack, and then we see what works and what don't."

*Cheery Christmas music played as they waited for Jack to show up. Garth started whipping up some cookie batter, while Sam and Dean sat at the table, guns loaded. Every once in a while Garth would say something 'insulting' about Jack Frost. But he was so terrible at being mean that the insults simply fell flat. This wasn't really a problem; Dean and Sam were secretly hoping they could get a hold of some of the cookies before the fight anyway. Garth sighed, pulling a tray out of the oven. "These should be done…" he faltered. "They're…still cold"

Dean and Sam stood, cocking the sawed off shotguns. "I should have figured guys like you would just bring a bunch of guns," they heard, as Jack Frost slowly opened a window in the living room and crawled inside. The Winchesters hesitated, it looked like a kid. It wasn't even a freaky looking kid, just a cold one.

"You're…Jack Frost?" Dean asked slowly.

"Yeah," Jack said, a little tersely, but then he hesitated. "You…see me?"

"We see a lot of things," Dean replied.

Jack was taken aback. "Oh…wow. I'm not used to a lot of people believing in me…much less three adults at once."

Dean raised his gun. "Why did you attack Garth?" he demanded.

Jack folded his arms moodily. "You may recall a late evening a few years ago; you saw a small feathery creature slip under a pillow, where you placed a tooth as a trap. Just as it was flying back towards the window where it came from you shot it with one of those things!" Jack said, his voice rising with anger.

"The tooth fairy?" Garth gasped. "It was ripping teeth out of people's heads."

"No!" Jack corrected. "A representation of the tooth fairy, conjured by a powerful kids mind was ripping teeth out of people's heads! It vanished the moment the kid stopped believing in it! What you shot was a baby tooth, a fairy of the real Tooth fairy! You ripped it to shreds with a bird shot! It took that baby tooth weeks to fully recover! Did it look like it was ripping out teeth to you? By going under a pillow and picking one up?!"

"Whoa, whoa," Dean said, sticking out one hand in a placating gesture. "Slow down there, so it was an honest mistake, the fairy is alive right?"

"You broke Tooth's heart," Jack said, glaring ice daggers at Garth.

"I-I'm sorry," Garth stammered. "I thought…wrong." He sighed. "I thought wrong, I was a newbie, and shot before I thought. I'm sorry."

The anger in Jack's eyes cooled, and he sighed. "It's not me you need to apologize to."

"The Tooth fairy, of course!" Garth said enthusiastically. "Of course I'll apologize to him."

"Her," Jack said.

"Right, um…" Garth took out a notepad. "What does she look like?"

Jack shrugged. "Wings, blue and greed feathers, hot."

The lead on Garth's pencil broke and he looked up. Dean and Sam did likewise, staring at him.

Jack was gazing at the floor thoughtfully when he realized what had happened. He looked up at them wide eyed, and then bolted out the window. The three hunters exchanged glances with each other, not really knowing what to say. "So… we don't have to kill anything?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I a… guess not?"

"Huh," Dean mused. "How about that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What…the hell?" Crowley said, rubbing his brow and staring at one of his underlings. "The Winchesters were supposed to kill that little frozen snot not listen to his sob story and let him leave! The whole point of getting him to attack a dear friend of theirs was so that they would kill him on sight! So? What went wrong?"

"Well sir," the demon stammered. "I guess Jack didn't instigate a threat right away, but we did learn some information!" he added on quickly.

"Like what?" Crowley asked, grooming his nails.

"Guardians come back to life after a while,"

The King raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Y-yes sir."

Crowley rubbed his stubble. "Hmmm…well that could be useful to know."

*Dean walked out of his room, bathrobe wrapped around him and a mug of tea in his hand. "Morning Sam," he said as he stepped past the bathroom. Sam mumbled a hello around his mouth full of toothpaste. Dean opened the refrigerator, sticking his head in to see what was available for breakfast. He grabbed out a few jars and a box of eggs, taking the armload over to the countertop. Jack casually closed the door behind him, and Dean glanced back. "Thanks," he said, and then did a double take. In a split second his gun was and a shot was fired.

"Whoa! Hey!" Jack yelled, leaping into the air and rolling around the ceiling to avoid getting hit. "Hold up a second I'm not attacking you!"

By now Sam had rushed in, his gun out as well. "What are you doing here?!" Sam demanded.

"What is with you hunters and shoot off the cuff like that?" Jack asked, floating to the ground.

"A repetitive lifestyle," Dean answered.

"Well, you can put the fire sticks away, obviously I'm not here to hurt you guys."

"Really?" Dean said. "I've gotten that before."

Sam cleared his throat. "Um…actually Dean we haven't."

Dean glanced over at him, and then rolled his eyes thoughtfully. His gun lowered. "Huh, so we haven't. Ok then Old Man Winter, what do you want?"

"See that's what I'm talking about," Jack said, hopping up into the counter and walking along the rim of it. "You guys are so chill about this whole 'Jack Frost exists thing,' it's new."

"Well like I said before, once you get to know ghosts, demons, leviathans, and now the Tooth Fairy, everything else tends to come in stride."

"Oh good, then it won't bother you at all that Santa Clause, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny exist too?" Jack said, leaning on his staff.

There was a brief silence. "Santa Clause?" Dean said. "Look not to be rude or anything but I went through plenty of Christmas's. I didn't get much from him."

"Well he would disagree about that, but I'll let him give you that whole lecture himself." Jack replied, hopping down.

Sam cleared his throat. "So, you're here because we intrigue you?"

"And that it's nice to be believed in by adults, that like never happens!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

Just then there was a thud, and Dean turned. "That came from my radiator." He said.

Jack winced. "Oh yeah, there's also this tini, tiny possibility that I'm running away from one of those said lectures right now, and I figured they wouldn't be able to find me in this whole, 'hideaway' thing."

Dean turned to Jack with a look of murder and Sam looked with an expression of unbelief as the radiator morphed into a fireplace, a hole opened up in the ground, and a portal appeared on the ceiling. "Oh no," Dean breathed. "No don't let it be them, please don't let it be them."

But it was them, and soon the kitchen was crowded by the presence of the Sandman, North, Bunnymund, and Tooth. "I told them you were running off," Bunny said. "So I brought a couple of reinforcements."

"Hello," Tooth said, waving a little as she saw Sam and Dean. "Nice to meet you."

"Now hold on a sec," Dean said, but was interrupted.

"Ah!" North exclaimed, stomping over. "Dean and Sam Winchester! I'm glad I get meet you face to face. And Jack, you might be first place on naughty list, but this is little much you think?"

"Shut up," Dean said, his voice grave.

"You're…Santa Clause? Sam said, a smile starting to form on his face.

"Well course!" North said jubilantly. "I have to commend you, you were always such a good lad."

Sam coughed, still trying to hide his smile. "Uh, thank you."

"Sam don't even…" Dean began, but was distracted when the Tooth fairy flew past.

"Jack," said Tooth, flitting up so she was eye level with him. "You know what you did and you know why we're here, so let's not go overboard ok."

"You can't going doing stuff like this, not while it's so close to Christmas," North said, placing his hands on his hips.

"All right that's it! Everybody just shut up! I don't to _hear it_!" everybody fell silent as the outburst from Dean echoed in the halls. Sam's smile disappeared as an uneasy tension filled the room. Dean turned to North, his lips tight. "Santa Clause?" he said, his voice anything but pleasant. "The Easter Bunny what the hell is this?!"

"Um," Tooth said warily. "We came because we needed to…"

Dean turned on her. "Hey, I don't really care. You know why? Because you are supposed to be dead, and these two are supposed to be fake!"

"Hey watch it!" Jack said.

"Yeah sorry for existing mate," Bunny snarled.

"Bad time Bunny," North whispered.

"W-what did we do?" Tooth asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding?" he scoffed as he turned back to North and Bunnymund. "You guys never showed up to my house, like…ever. I killed monsters on Christmas instead of munching on candy canes, and looked for missing people on Easter instead of eggs!" he turned back to Tooth. "The last tooth fairy I saw pulled all thirty some teeth out of a guy's skull with pliers, and the last Santa I saw was chowing down on human flesh."

"Oh, I heard about that guy," North said, raising a finger. "Thank you by the way."

"I'm not finished!" Dean yelled defensively. "Now all of the sudden these happy pappy fairy tales come waltzing into my bunker without a hint of irony or danger! Let me make this clear, my life doesn't have happy pappy rainbows and puppies characters in it. It has monsters! So you can all drop the act and trying to gank us or you can haul ass and leave!"

Silence ensued again. Bunny looked livid, North and Sandy were wide eyed and Tooth looked like she was going to cry. Jack let out a long breath, shaking his head once and walking over to North. He sighed. "Ok, what did I do this time and where are we going?"

"Hold on a sec," Sam said. "Um, you guys stick around for a second, we'll be right back, Dean." He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him into the main room. "Ok dude, what the hell?" he asked.  
"Are you serious?" Dean asked. "I just said…"

"No, you ranted. You didn't explain anything, you just vented decades of frustration that's all." Sam shook his head. "Dude, that's _Santa Clause_ in there! You know what that means?"

Dean leaned back slightly. "I don't know, what does it mean Sam?"

Sam opened his mouth, and then suddenly looked embarrassed and loosened his collar. "Well…it's a, just an honor to meet him I guess."

Dean's eyebrows rose higher than an elevator. "Oh god. You still believed in Santa Clause?!"

"I always registered it as a possibility; after all we've seen it made sense." Sam argued.

"You're such a baby," Dean laughed. "You waited for Santa Clause into your thirties?"

"Dean you realize he's standing in our kitchen talking with Jack Frost, with the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the freakin Easter Bunny in tow. You can't insult me for believing in something that's right in front of us!" he hissed, leaning forward.

Dean hesitated, and then shrugged. "Makes sense,"

"Yeah," Sam said, "Now get back in there are apologize for that outburst."

"What?!" Dean gasped incredulously. "You're kidding!"

But Sam shook his head. "Nope, do it."

Dean let out a long aggravated groan and stormed back into the kitchen. "Uh…Ladies and gentlemen a…spirits, um…folklore people uh…"

"Guardians," North offered happily.

Dean nodded. "Guardians, I a… apologize. To you two in particular, I'm sure we can figure out our uh…differences. Tooth fairy…"

"Tooth is fine," she offered. "Adding fairy can get to be a mouthful."

"Ok, I'm sorry for catching you up in all that; I don't really have a problem with you, or you Sandman…or Jack." Sandy tipped his head, giving Dean a thumbs up. "So, that being said a…" but his works caught as Tooth slowly floated over, and started prodding her fingers into his mouth, as if there was a way to inspect ones teeth with them noticing."

"Tooth," North said as Dean backed up, rubbing his mouth.

"Oh sorry, habit," she said, floating back. "You have a really nice set of cuspids."

Dean opened his mouth, closed it and then nodded again. "Thank you…I guess."

Sam glanced over at Jack, seeing the frost sprit's lips tightened slightly and squinted eyes glancing over at Dean. "You ok?" he asked and Jack snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah," he said, licking his teeth once before moving on. "Well apology accepted," he said.

"Yeah good enough," Bunny grunted. "Now on to business,"

"That's right!" declared North. "Jack Frost it is your duty as guardian to…" he trailed off, looking over at the Winchesters. "You mind if we do this in kitchen, it is a little crazy at workshop?"

"Oh no, go right ahead," Sam said.

North nodded with a grin. "Thank you, now where was I oh yes! Jack Frost! Your duty as guardian is to protect the children of the world, using your center, fun, to help them have a reason to cherish their childhood. Although you have done your duty without faultier you have done something extra that was not only unnecessary, but also a very poor choice of the use of your power."

Sandy and Tooth, unlike Bunny and North, didn't know the ins and outs of what happened. "Oh that's sounds a lot worse than I thought it would sound like Jack what did you do?" Tooth asked.

"He froze a guy to a wall and iced his teeth together." Bunny answered.

"What?!" Tooth said. "Was he attacking somebody?"

"No, but even if he was that wouldn't be something Jack should have done," North answered.

"He was just getting his Christmas decorations out," Bunny added.

"What? Jack!" Tooth said again. "I understand making people slip or freezing their snot the moment they step outside but this…"

"Hold on!" Dean said, turning on Jack. "You're the one who does that? You little prick!"

"Can we please mention the fact that this is the same guy who shot that baby tooth a number of years back?" Jack blurted.

Tooth's wings faltered for a moment, her eyes widening. North glanced at Bunny. "Oh dear," he said.

Tooth burst out of the bunker, taking off into the air, North dangling by her ankles, trying to pull her down. "_I'll punch him!_" Tooth yelled, zig sagging in an attempt to get North off. "_So help me I'll collect three fourths of his adult memories_!"

"_Jack Frost!_" North yelled. "_One day I'll teach you how to keep mouth shut_!_ Tooth, it was accident! He was hunting fake fairy and got mixed up! I saw _hi_m! He is actually very, very sorry he hurt baby tooth and wants to apologize to you!_"

Tooth landed instantly, her anger cooling. "Oh, well that's so sweet he must have felt awful!"

Dean shook his head. "Whoa that fast?"

She turned to him. "It's was a mistake right?"

"Yeah, it was a rookie hunter mess up," Sam answered. "Even experts get it wrong sometimes."

"Then that's all I need to know, we all make mistakes, and that baby tooth did recover."

"His name is Garth," Sam said. "And he does feel really terrible about what happened."

Tooth thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I'm going to go see him." With that she flitted off.

North turned to Jack. "Now for you. Because you over stepped your boundaries by way much Man on Moon has given me and Sandy permission to be the judges of what to do with you."

"Right ok," Jack said, shrugging. "As long as I get to do my job I'll be fine with whatever the Moon dishes out."

North huffed. "Very well then, because of what you did you will have to…have to…" he glanced over at Sam and Dean. "Will have to stay with Winchesters!"

"_What?!_" all three of them coursed.

"Until further notice!" North declared.

"How is that supposed to work?" Jack asked.

"Simple," North replied, fixing his cap. "You do your duty as guardian, and then report back to Winchesters."

"And that is going to be punishment how….?"

North sighed. "Sam and Dean are the only adults that can see you, keep you in check, and learn more supernatural things from. You will also learn lesson, an important one. Not only that! But you also won't have much free time!"

Jack's mouth dropped open and he turned incredulously towards Sam and Dean. Dean rubbed the back of his head. "And you think we are ok with this why?"

"Because I will pay you."

"Cookies?"

"Gold."

Both Dean and Sam exchanged glances. Money had been tight lately. "Gold?" Dean confirmed. "Like, I can exchange it for cash at the bank and buy pie and the grocery store gold, not elf warlock gold, but gold gold? And all I have to do is babysit Jack Frost?"

"That's right." North said with a nod.

Dean clapped his hands. "Done!"

"_What?_" Jack exclaimed.

"You must listen to them now off work hours!" Called North as he stomped up the bank and towards his sleigh.

"What, North no! Hold on!" but it was too late, Bunny dived underground, Sandy hopped in the sleigh with North, and Tooth was gone. He slowly turned back to Dean and Sam.

Dean spread his arms. "Don't worry. We won't make it too hard on you."

The smile had come back to Sam's face, it would be nice to have a childhood dream stay with them for a while, one that wouldn't just die.

*Crowley stared at his underling, dumb disbelief on his face. "Moose and squirrel met all of them? At once?"

The demon shrugged. "Y-yes sir, Jack Frost hid wherever they were hiding, that place we can't track. The other Guardiansfollowed. Now all we know for sure is that Frost is now staying with the Winchesters."

"Oh well that's wonderful," Crowley said with a disgusted sigh. "Instead of the Winchesters killing Frost, which would have undoubtedly upset the others, causing a confrontation, and causing the boys to panic and kill the rest of them, got the Guardians_and_ the Winchesters all buddy buddy with each other!" He rubbed his brow. "What was wrong with my idea? You would think after Bloody Mary and the Hook Man they would be paranoid enough to just shoot the frosty bastard on sight."

"Well sir," the demon said hesitantly. "They would just come back to life."

Crowley looked up. "Vampires come back to life! Leviathans come back to life! But did that stop them? No! They found a way to kill them for good!" He inhaled deeply, calming down. "Well, it's a good thing there's plan B."

*Pitch walked out of his layer, gliding over the countryside. He stepped onto the beach, walking into the water. He traveled into the deep, down to the bottom of the ocean. He walked the rim of a large gorge, gazing down into it. _"Can you come up a minute?" _he thought, a nightmare forming at his side and diving down into the darkness. There was silence, and then a large mast rose out of the underwater canyon. A ship, rotten and covered in barnacles followed it. It was a ghostly thing that looked as if it held the nightmares of every dark story of the deep inside of it, _The Flying Dutchman_ written in bold, cracked letters on its side. Pitch casually hopped onto the deck as it lifted itself to the surface, bursting out of the water. Hands behind his back, Pitch walked past a crowd of undead sailors. Some looked as if they had only drowned yesterday; others were decayed, covered in algae and other growths of the ocean. They cowered away from him, ruthless pirates they may have been, but this was the boogie man, he didn't need to create reason for them to be afraid of him, they just were. He smiled slightly as he walked past them, nodding his head importantly at the first mate. He stood in front of the pirate. "I'd like to talk to the grim reaper of the ocean." He said.

The man blinked at him with his black eyes, his gills flapping once. He turned, calling loudly, exposing his shark like teeth. "Captain!"

There was silence, and then the double doors to the Captain's cabin opened up with a bang, and an imposing figure stepped out. His beard was made up of octopus tentacles, his eyes yellow and orb like, and his teeth razor sharp. He dragged deeply on a pipe and then ripped it from his lips with crusted hands and tossed it aside. "What do ye want Mr. Pitch Black?" he asked, sea water spraying from his mouth along with a puff of yellow smoke.

"Mr. Jones." Pitch said with a sneaky grin. "Have I got a deal to make with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A snowflake landed just above Sam's eye as he slept and the man twitched at the feeling. He opened his eyes, slowly sitting up. He looked across from where he was sleeping on the couch and into the kitchen. For a moment he was tempted to go back to sleep because he thought he was hallucinating and seeing snow falling in the kitchen. But the reality of the situation came to him and he sat bolt upright. "Jack?!" he called, running to the kitchen at looking up, snowflakes peppering his face. "Jack where? What?"

"Do you like it?" Jack asked, laying on top of the cupboards with one foot dangling over the edge. "I thought it would set a Christmassy mood to the place.

Sam slowly broke into a smile, and then a wide grin. "It's snowing in Dean's kitchen." He breathed, and then laughed slightly. "This is great!"

"I know!" Jack said. "Hey, look, I do need to get to special kids town soon alright, and I'll be gone until late afternoon."

"Yeah sure," Sam said, reaching a hand out to grab at the snow.

Dean came around the corner and blinked. "Whoa! Jack!"

"Relax," Jack said, "I'll make it go away in a snap."

"Oh no it's ok," Dean interjected. "As long as nothing gets damaged."

Dean made breakfast, as usual, and talk to Jack a little about legendary creatures. There were thousands of mythological creatures, and only a few of them, few being a relative term, were Legends. Certain Legends were made Guardians. "That's the long and short of it," Jack said. "Of course I might think of something later at a convenient time."

"Cool," Dean said with a nod. "So since you stuck here we may as well find ways to help each other out. What else can you do?"

"Aside from the obvious, I can sense when demons are around."

"Really?" Sam said. "That'll help a bunch. How did you learn that trick?"

"Guardian of fun, and when stuff that isn't fun at all rolls into town, I sense it."

Dean slowly nodded. "We can make this work." He stood up. "Ok, we gotta hit the road soon, need to pick up Kevin."

"Kevin?" Jack inquired.

"Prophet of the Lord," Dean said. "Let's just say he's been doing some work on his own but it's time we moved him to the bunker."

Jack nodded, and then looked down at his burger that Dean made him. "You know, I don't really eat."

"That's ok, just try it out." Sam said.

Jack shrugged at bit into it. He swallowed. "It's good. And this is a hamburger?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

"This is really, really good!" He said, taking another bite. He finished it quickly, rolling his tongue around his mouth. "Wow,"

"Glad you liked it," Dean said with a small laugh.

"Yeah thanks," Jack said as he stood up. "Do you guys mind if I use some of your toothpaste?" he asked. "I don't get it often."

"Uh sure," Sam said, squinting a bit. "But, it's not like you need to brush right? I mean, you're immortal."

Jack, a toothbrush in hand glanced at him from around the door, and then shrugged. "Eh," he said and ducked back inside. "Dental floss to have any of that?"

Dean glanced over at Sam. "He's gonna be handful, good thing it's paying off."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "You can feel that kids sexual tension a mile away."

"Or at least however far away the Tooth fairy is." Dean said, chuckling.

Sam laughed as well, breathing a sigh. "I wonder how far away Cas is."

Dean nodded, and then hesitated, glancing over at him. Sam didn't meet eye contact and Dean scooped up the plates, walking back into the kitchen.

*Garth carefully tied the string around his tooth, tying the other end onto his toaster. "I bet she'll take this tooth as a token of my apology. They like teeth right?" he walked over to his staircase. "It'll hurt," he said with a shake of his head. "But I shot an innocent fairy that was just doing its job. If you have to make up for that, you may as well do it right and not take a cheaters way out." He raised the toaster over his head, and threw it down.

Tooth flew in and caught the kitchen appliance right before the slack ran out, gasping, and then breathing a sigh of relief. She flew the rest of the way up, floating in front of the young hunter. He gawked at her, he string still in his mouth. "You nearly hurt yourself," she said.

"I a…I was a going to give you a tooth," Garth explained "You know…for a peace offering."

Tooth sighed, coming over and undoing the string around his tooth, carefully placing the toaster off to the side. "We only collect baby teeth if we have the choice, so we can preserve a child's memories. The adult teeth are supposed to stay with you."

"Oh," Garth said, risking a smile that fell very quickly. "I'm so sorry about what I did. It really was stupid of me."

Tooth smiled sweetly. "It's ok. I've lived long enough and seen so many stupid decisions that I don't get so mad at them anymore, especially when an apology is sincere." She tapped the side of his jaw. "And you certainly proved that you were sincere."

Garth relaxed a little. "So, you collected all of my teeth?"

"Well my fairies did, along with the last three Garth Fitzgeralds."

"Wow," Garth breathed. "So what if I had yanked that tooth?"

"Eh," Tooth said with a shrug. "It would have gone in one of those unfortunate adult memory boxes." She straightened out her feathers. "I need to get back to work now… and thank you for making it up to me."

Garth nodded, and then sucked in his lips for a moment, before very carefully leaning out over the railing, and giving her a hug. She hugged him back, and then flew out the window. "Remember to floss!" she called.

"Yes! Yes, absolutely!" Garth called back. "I'll never forget again!"

*"We got a job!" Dean called, tossing a paper into Sam's lap during lunch. "A couple of kids mysteriously vanish in the woods."

"How is it odd?" Asked Sam, studying the picture.

"No missing adults that could be kidnappers, no evidence of struggle, no blood, just…poof."

Sam rubbed his head. "Ok then, let's move. Is it far?"

"Not really, hour and a half," Dean replied. A snowball hit him full in the face and he grunted, laying a hand on his gun. He spat, wiping his face. "Jack!" he called. "You have got to stop doing that."

Sam was laughing though. "Oh come on Dean its fun." A snowball then hit Sam in the mouth and his head jerked back. He heard Jack laughing and got up. "You're so dead!" he said, a bright smile on his face as he began chasing the frost spirit.

Jack jumped and floated around, calling for Sam to back off but laughing the whole time. "I'll pack up the car," Dean called. He got the Impala ready for the road and stepped back inside the bunker. "Ready?"

Sam came around the corner, Jack hog tied in a blanket and wrapped up in his arms, his feet dangling. "Ready," Sam confirmed.

They drove along through the country, making their way towards the scene of the disappearance. Jack was still stuck in Sam's arms. "So, any chance you're going to let me go?"

Sam snorted. "No way, not until we get there."

Jack sighed. "So these kids…are they alive?" Neither of the brothers said anything and Jack sighed again. Jack huffed, going limp. "Sounds like Slendy."

Dean blinked and then slowly turned towards him. "You wanna run that by me again?" he said.

Jack shrugged. "It sounds like something Slender man would do."

"Slender man? As in from the internet Slender man?" Sam asked him.

"Well yeah, even though technically the rumors and sightings happened in 1600s Germany, he only became really popular recently."

"Perfect," Dean groaned. "We're going after America's wood dwelling nightmare."

*Gentlemen," Pitch said, standing in the woods in front of a group of other 'unique' individuals. "Thank you for making time to come around, not that you actually had a schedule to adjust."

"_Why should we listen to you?"_ The voice that spoke in his head was silent, and Pitch turned to the thing that went bump in the night, Slender man.

"Because we have a common interest. I was locked away for _centuries_ under the bed!" Pitch yelled. Flashbacks of North and Bunnymund dragging a bed into the middle of the woods came to him, memories how the portal to his layer appeared under it. He gritted his teeth. "That bed eventually rotted, and I was freed. What makes you think for one second that they won't do the same to you?!" A few of the gathered Legends glanced at each other in thought, except for Slender man, who continued to stare at Pitch unblinkingly. The Pied Piper, Spring Heeled Jack, the Headless Horse man, Hook Man, Stingy Jack even Goat man was present, holding a mirror with the image of Bloody Mary inside. All were hear, and now all of them were listening. Pitch composed himself. "Now I already have Davy Jones in on this. We are going to fight these Guardians. Back in the Dark Ages I ruled over the safety of children and adults alike, and you, if you existed back then, were all free to do what you wanted. But now we have to put up with _them_. If you help me dislodge them, I'll let you do whatever it is you have been doing without interference."

Two teenage boys lay behind the group of them, fast asleep, and Slender man slowly looked over his shoulder, stealing a glance at them. He turned back to Pitch and Spring Heeled Jack rubbed his chin. "You know," he crooned. "I don't really upset the Guardians the way Mary and Hook do. I just have fun." Pitch started to glare, but SP Jack held up a hand. "But! I've been bored lately. So I'll help out, just to make life interesting."

"Agreed," Stingy said, twirling his Jack-o-lantern. "I've been walking the grey line for a while. I'm ok going totally black for a time."

"Jack Frost is with the Winchesters," snarled Hook man, and Bloody Mary hissed. "And I would love a chance to sink my hook into their gut."

"_I'm in,"_ came the chilling voice in Pitch's head.

"Yes," Mary hissed, and the Headless Horse man nodded, the Goat man bellowing in return.

Pitch smiled. "You're making the right choice," he turned to the Pied Piper. "As for you," he flipped him a quarter. "I'm sure where you come from modern American currency goes for a lot. Consider this a payment for handling the Guardians, especially Jack Frost. If we subdue him, the others might fall easier."

The Piper rolled his tongue, biting the coin, then pocketed it, tipped his hat, and skipped off, playing an old Medieval melody on his flute. The Hook frowned. "Was that a yes?"

Pitch shook his head. "I have no idea." The Legends separated after Pitch gave the orders, Slender man leaving the boys where they lay. They would wake up, terrified, and he would begin his tormenting fear infliction all over again. The moon was becoming visible in the sky and Pitch turned to face it. "What?!" he asked defensively. "Oh! I know what you're thinking, 'you tried this already and it didn't work. What makes you think my precious guardians will fail this time?'" he said in a mocking voice, as if mimicking his former friend. "I did it alone last time, this time I have help." He stood there in silence, and then anger overtook him and he screamed up at the sky. "I'll prove that you were wrong! I'll prove it! The only thing this world needs is me!"

Crowley watched the boogie man from a distance, smugly leaning against a tree. "Plan B," he sighed contentedly. "Let them do all the work."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean, Sam and Jack stared at the dark tree line in front of them, crickets chirping around them. Dean let out his breath slowly, handing Sam a flashlight. "Ok here's how this hunt is going to go. If you can see Slendy then he can get you so try not to stare if your light catches him. There are eight pages in these woods that, for some reason, he really doesn't want people to have."

"Wherever those pages are Slender man will be," Jack said. "If people get a hold of them he goes wherever they are taken."

"Yeah but doesn't that mean he can just follow and kill you?" Sam asked and Jack shrugged.

"Well…yeah, but you guys are the professionals, I'm gonna see if I can reason with him. If that doesn't work, I'll have to report to North."

"Now Slendy can teleport, slice open people, and stretch his arms long distances." Dean went on. "He will try to sneak up on to kill you, so take peeks at him every once in a while. And finally, this guys causes 'Slender sickness,' bleeding nose, anxiety, and loss of sanity."

"Wow that's…great," Sam said with a shake of his head. "I can't wait."

"Lastly," Dean said, handing Sam a video camera. "You will always be able to see him with this."

"And I can see him anytime," Jack said.

"So I'll do the page retrieval." Dean finished.

They stepped into the woods, an owl hooting in the night. The walk was dark and quiet, and for some reason Dean looked more anxious than usual. "Are you ok?" Sam asked him as they searched.

"Yeah I'm cool," Dean answered, his eyes wide.

Sam frowned. "No you're not; you look like a dear in headlights."

"He was playing Slender on your computer at the hotel last night," Jack commented off handedly, swishing his flashlight.

Sam didn't say anything, he just gave his brother a suffering look. "So Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"You and the Tooth Fairy."

"Oh yeah," Jack said quickly. "Saw her on and off over a period of three hundred years, but only really met her last year."

"Right," Sam said. "But what I'm asking is that I can't help but notice that you brush and floss excessively."

"It's a good habit," Jack offered.

"You were born in the medieval days buddy," Dean interjected. "You didn't do that kind of thing, not with the modern stuff Tooth wants kids to use now a days."

Jack squinted at him. "Don't you think this is a bad time to talk about this?"

Dean and Sam shared a glance and each other, and then turned back to Jack. "No not really," they chorused.

Jack's squint turned into a frustrated frown. "Well I don't know what you are looking for,"

"Aw come on," Dean teased, slapping and arm around his shoulders, and then proceeded to mimic Jack. "You know she has wings, blue and green feathers, _hot_,"

"Shut up," Jack said, shoving him and turning away, flustered.

"Not to mention to horrifyingly jealous look you gave Dean when she stuck her fingers in his mouth instead of yours," Sam added.

"I did not!" Jack stammered, pulling up his hood. "Cut it out,"

"Come kid we're just teasing," Dean said, ruffling his head. "But seriously, you've been single for three hundred years, and Tooth looks like a nice girl. We're all guys here, which means you can tell us about this stuff."

"Ok, ok!" Jack said, stepping out in front of them and pulling down his hood. "I planned on spending some time with her but I work days and she works nights."

"It's not like you spend all day having snowball fight after snowball fight though," Sam pointed out

"Right, except now I'm stuck with you guys after the work is done."

Dean rubbed his chin, and Sam gave him a nod. "Well I see no reason why we couldn't give you some free time."

"Really?!" Jack said, his eyes brightening. "Not that this is a…um 'relationship thing,' I just thought it would be nice to see her…my friend."

"Sure," Dean said, smiling. "You get free time for every successfully hunt that you help with."

"But how does that line up with you regulating my…activities?"

Sam shrugged, "Simple, you leave your stick with us,"

"He's gonna want his stick with him to see Tooth," Dean said, raising his eyebrows and grinning at Sam.

Sam slowly turned around to face him. "Really Dean?" he asked and Dean shrugged.

"Guys!" called Jack, missing Dean's implication. He snatched up a paper stuck at the base of a tree. "It's the first paper." Suddenly the hunt was on again, along with all the peril which they had momentarily forgotten in their fun. After the first paper, the pages became turning up more and more, and with it, the monster behind them. Sam jumped as he saw his light flash across a white featureless face. "Dean I saw him," he whispered and Dean swallowed. Jack jumped over to where Slender man had appeared, but the Legend was gone. Dean grabbed the fourth paper off of a tree branch. Slender man appeared again in the corner of their eyes, making them jump. Sam found the fifth paper, and Jack the sixth, Dean grabbing both of them. The effect of Slender man's presence thrummed in the hunter's heads. Jack's light fell on the lanky figure and he took two steps back, and then ran toward him. "Slendy!" he called. "Scaring kids out of the woods is one thing but tormenting them to death is taking it too far!"

The monster's arms stretched out, snatching Jack by the ankles and pulling him into the darkness. "Jack!" Sam yelled, running towards the scene.

An ice wave appeared to the side of them and Jack flew through the air, landing next to them again. "Quit abusing your power!" Jack yelled, gripping his staff.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jack breathed. "But don't run towards him, not matter what happens." He held up the seventh paper. "I got this by the way."

Dean gripped the stake in his hand tightly, and then suddenly he gulped deeply, touching his nose. Blood oozed out of it. He gave a horse gasp, sinking to his knees. "Sam," he called.

Sam winched as the camera he was holding glitched, turning away from the Slender man. He saw the last note laying on the ground a few paces off. "Hold on Dean," he called, running for it. He grabbed it up, turning around, right into the white face of Slender man. The camera fuzzed out and Sam felt blackness engulfing him. Out of nowhere, a blast of ice blindsided the monster, freezing it firmly to a tree. Sam gasped, inhaling harshly, pulling the camera away from his face. Dean shook himself and stood up, walking over. The two hunters and Jack stood in front of the trapped Legend. "Nice shot," Sam breathed and Jack grunted.

"Thanks,"

"All right then," Dean said, raising the stake over his head.

"Hold on!" Jack said, "We can't kill him. It'll do no good, he'll just come back. We have to lock him away."

Dean sighed, lowering the stake, "Yeah I know that was part of the plan, but are you sure ganking him won't help?"

Jack just shook his head. "Sorry," he took the notes from the Winchester and turned round, pulling out a sugar cube.

"What's that for?" Sam asked and Jack grinned back at him.

"A Tooth fairy caller," he stuck it into his back molars, and crunched down on it.

There was a piercing cry and Tooth swooped down onto the scene, prying open Jacks mouth and staring into it. "What have you done?!" she gasped.

"What?" Jack said, the sugar gone.

"Your _teeth_!" she cried.

"Pressing matter," Dean called, and Tooth looked up.

"Slendy?" she said, her lip curling slightly. "What's going on?" she asked, turning to Jack suspiciously. "Slender man kidnapped two kids," Jack explained. "We are locking him away."

"Why now," Tooth asked.

"Cause we're here, and this is our job," Dean said.

"What is this?" Pith's voice echoed through the trees. "You can't just do that right off the bat!" he materialized, folding his arms.

"Pitch," Jack said darkly. "Got away from your own fears I see."

"As always," Pitch said. "Now let Mr. bump in the night go."

"Sorry pal," Dean said. "Don't know who you are…"

"The boogie man," Jack interrupted and Dean closed his eyes.

"Thank you for that, Jack. Either way," he snatched up the notes, handing them to Tooth along with a thick iron nail and a mallet. "These notes are getting nailed to a tree in some discrete, inaccessible, and boring woodland area in Wyoming."

Tooth took the material. "Why Wyoming?" she asked.

"Cause it doesn't exists," Dean answered, as if the answer was obvious.

"What makes you say that?" Pitch asked, contempt in his voice.

"Think about it, have you ever met anyone from Wyoming?" Dean asked.

Pitch and Tooth though about that and then they both shrugged, consenting the point, and Tooth took off. "Pitch!" she yelled as she flew. "You lay one finger on them and I'll knock out another one of your crooked teeth!"

Slender man pushed against the ice, but to no avail. Pitch was about to send nightmares after the fairy, but Jack held up his staff and the Winchester's took a menacing step towards him. He hesitated. "I get the feeling that this is a bad time to fight."

"What are you up to Pitch?" Jack demanded.

"So you are the Winchesters?" Pitch asked, completely ignoring Jack. "Somebody mentioned you; my guess was you were supposed to kill this icy pest."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Name now!" Dean demanded.

"Yeah sorry," Pitch droned. "I don't really see why he thought you so threatening. You both would be dead without little Jack here, I doubt you can handle the others."

"The others?!" Jack exclaimed. "You're working with the fallen Legends?"

"Organizing them," Pitch corrected.

"You don't need to tell me the motive I already know, didn't you already try this?" Jack said.

Pitch practically exploded. "Shut up!" he yelled. "I will not be cheated of what is rightfully mine! And I don't care what I have to do to get it done!"

"A bit of a pre Madonna aren't we?" Dean said, smirking.

"_Release me!"_ Slender man hissed inside of their heads.

"Too late buddy," Dean called back.

Across America, Tooth held the eight notes on a thick tree, and pounded the stake like nail through the tops of them.

Slender man vanished with a screech and Pitch gritted his teeth. "Next time then," he said, disappearing into the darkness.

Jack turned to Sam and Dean. "I need to report this."

"Go ahead," Dean said with a nod.

Jack returned the nod, and then hesitated. "Any chance afterwards I could…you know, see if Tooth has everything set right?"

Dean snorted a laugh, covering his mouth. "Sure, just drop your staff off at the bunker before hand and be back by 6:00 am sharp."

Jack smiled, shifting excitedly. "Thanks guys," he called down as the wind carried him off.

Dean turned to Sam. "Fifty bucks says it was Crowley wheeling and dealing with the boogie man."

"Keep the cash," Sam said, walking off. "I'll lose if I take that bet."

*Jack let wind carry him to Nevada, meeting up with Tooth. He caught her by the wrist as he landed in front of her. "Is it done?"

Tooth smirked as she stepped back, twirling the mallet. "Four inches in and one sticking out, that nail will last Slendy a good long while."

Jack smiled. "Awesome,"

Tooth's head cocked to one side. "Where's your staff?"

"Back at the bunker,"

Tooth nodded, and then folded her arms. "You know if you hadn't gone all crazy on Garth you would be allowed to have your staff,"

"Yeah but here's the thing," Jack said, holding up once finger. "Aside from the fact that they need the money like crazy, which by uh…looking after me will help, I have an opportunity to catch them up with their childhood. Face it Tooth, they didn't have one, we can make it up to them."

"You know we can only do so much while they're fighting hell right?" Tooth pointed out.

"Yep I realize that," Jack sighed. "But I can help them with that too. Just look at what we did with Slender man."

"I dunno Jack," Tooth said, biting her lip and rubbing on arm. "Their job is so…intense, and your center is so…not."

"Relax," Jack said, laughing a little. "I'm not gonna lose my center just by helping out Sam and Dean." He glanced up at the sky, and then the woods. "You know, now that Slendy is stuck in on particular spot in Wyoming, how about we go sliding?"

Tooth blinked. "Sliding?"

"It's fun," Jack said. "It's easier to create with my staff, but my hands will do for now." After some work, Jack had created large sloping ice slides and led Tooth to the top of one, three stories up. "Ready he asked."

"Sure," she said, looking excited.

"Just one rule," Jack said. "You can't fly."

"Huh?!"

"You heard me, let gravity do the work." Before she could protest, Jack and taken her hand, held down her wings with his other arm, and jumped onto the slide with her. If anybody who believed them had been around they would have heard their whoops and cries of excitement and fun all the way across the forest.

They slid and flew around, covering vast amounts of ground, eventually getting back to the bunk, and landing on the roof. Jack laughed heartily, one hand on his stomach as he lay in the snow on his back. Tooth carefully landed beside him, letting her feet rest on the ground. "And you do that every night?" she asked, letting out a sigh as she felt herself calming down, her feathers, which had been windblown, smoothing back in place.

"Mostly," Jack breathed, closing his eyes. "You sure this was ok, with your job and all?"

Tooth nodded with a hum. "The baby teeth can handle themselves for tonight. But if we do this again, we better do it during the day."

"Days are full for me, how about late afternoons and early evenings?"

"Ok,"

Jack smiled up at her, propping himself up on his elbows. "Hey…Tooth?"

She sat in the air beside him, turning her head. "Yeah?"

Jack licked his lips, and rubbed his chin. "Um…"

"Yeah?" she asked again.

Jack swallowed, and then changed gears. "North is calling an emergency meeting tomorrow."

Tooth leaned back. "Oh…"

"Oh?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm oh…no. That's not good," she corrected, brushing her feathers back from her ear. "It has something to do with what just happened doesn't it."

"Yep," Jack confirmed, standing up and cracking his back. "So I'll be seeing you early tomorrow morning."

Tooth rubbed her mouth with one hand. "Right, good night Jack."

"Night Tooth," he replied, and then swung inside the bunker.

*Slender man stood motionless in the remote woods he had been banished to. He was angry, very, very angry, especially since those two boys would be waking up, and spreading the news about him. Normally this would not be a problem, but know he wouldn't be able to 'greet' the flux of thrill seekers. He turned his head as he heard a footstep. Maybe this new forest wasn't as inaccessible as they thought it would be. The Pied Piper stepped into his view. Slender man was bitterly disappointed. _"You can't free me,"_ he said. _"So why are you hear Pied Piper?"_ The Piper smirked, lifting his flute, and playing a tune. Slender man felt his legs stiffen and come together, and then step out again in a dancing step. He twirled in place his long arms coming up in uncontrollable movements. He danced wildly, and yet gracefully at the same time. The Piper smiled again as the music intensified, Slender man's feet stumbled slightly and he began to reel, dangerously off balance. The Piper hit one last shrill note and Slender man leapt backwards into the air, hurling himself into a broken, pointed tree branch. The wood impaled the monster and his feet jerked with the sudden pain. His hands grabbed at the protruding branch for only a few seconds, before his arms went limp and he hung there, defeated. The Piper pocketed his flute, skipping off into the night. It would be days before Slender man would free himself from that branch, and he would be weak for weeks afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Pitch has united the fallen Legends," North said, his voice serious as he and the other guardians stood in a circle at the North Pole. "Slender man is taken care of, but this is only because we got a preemptive strike in, thank you Jack and Tooth fairy."

"You're welcome," Jack said, bowing slightly in jest.

"Still, situation is bad," North went on. "Obviously Jones can't get us on land, so we can assume that it will be the others that attack us in near future."

"When I get my hands on that sneaky bed bug," Bunny said, wringing his paws. "I'll clobber him so hard his head will spin."

"Remember, Pitch does not want to kill us," North reminded them. "He wants to do worse than that. He wants us to be useless and powerless, while he sets things back to the Dark Ages, when Man on Moon had him in charge."

"Dean and Sam can help us," Jack said. "They're good at what they do and they already sent Hook man and Bloody Mary packing once already."

"What about the other Legends that we are allies with?" Tooth asked. "I'm sure Patrick or the Groundhog would be able to help."

"Ew," Bunny said, grimacing. "Look I'm the only one who can reach that guys hole, and I am not going to talk to that guy, ok mates?"

"Fine, we can ask Time," Tooth offered. "Or Nature, she's awful sweet and would defiantly give us a hand."

"It is not their job to handle these kinds of affairs," North said. "That is why there is a difference between Guardians and Legends. Although, despite that Tooth makes good point, if emergency happens, we call on our friends."

Just then, the yetis burst in, hauling the Pied Piper into the group by his arms. "What you doing here?" Bunny demanded.

The Piper smirked slightly, mute as ever and the yetis dropped him after North gave them a nod. He brought up his flute and all the Guardians trained their weapons on him. He gave them a chiding look, and put his lips to the instrument, beginning to play. The Piper could make anything dance, humans, Legends, even inanimate objects.

But his flute was also his means of communication. Like Slender man, his words appeared in their minds._ "They are attacking the Tooth Palace, setting up an ambush."_

Tooth began to fly off but North caught her hand. "Hold on Tooth," he got right in the Piper's face. "Why should we trust you, you who kidnapped…" his eyes closed with anger, but he let it cool. "Pitch no doubt called upon you as well to help him with this."

The Piper played his music again. _"I never said yes to Pitch, you can trust me on this one."_

North straightened "Jack, get to the Winchester's, see if they have a plan. Everybody else, we head to sleigh, see if we can get the jump on them."

*Jack ran into the bunker room, calling for Sam and Dean, Kevin came around the corner and Jack jumped, startled. Kevin was just as surprised. "Whoa…wait! Let me guess, you're Jack Frost."

"Yeah," Jack said, "And you're…?"

"Kevin," the Prophet said slowly.

"Oh yeah, Dean said he would be bringing you hear, good to meet you, excuse me a second, the Tooth fairy's palace is under attack by the boogie man and about three other urban legends." He brushed past him.

"Um, ok, good luck," Kevin said hesitantly.

"_Having believe right off the bat like that never gets old,"_ Jack thought to himself with a smile. "Sam, Dean! I need your help here."

The two came jogging over. "What's happened?" Sam asked.

Soon the four of them were seated in a circle, papers and books piled around them. "Ok, the ambushers are Goatman, the Headless Horse man, Spring Heeled Jack, and Pitch." Jack explained. "What can we do about that?"

"Well SH Jack was always known for being a bit of a trickster, see a pattern forming?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows at Jack.

"Yeah, yeah, go on," Jack said, waving on hand passively.

"So he isn't the most vicious type. He can jump and climb like crazy, but isn't really the killing type."

"There for kicks," Jack sighed. "Brilliant."

"We can probably just break his leg or something, gun fire never seemed to work though," Sam mused. "Now the Horseman is supposed to stay in Sleepy Hollow, which would contain him enough. I'm guessing he's going to want to get back to looking for his head soon. If we smash his pumpkin, he'll probably cash in for the century and head back home."

"Good," Dean murmured. "As for Goatman, we can probably just fight him."

"Probably," Jack confirmed. "Take away his axe, knock him out. That should work but how to do lock him away, what controls him."

"Screw it," Dean grunted. "Let's just throw the retard into a cave and seal it off."

There was a moment of silence, and then Sam shook his head once, standing up. "That'll do," he sighed. "Let's get to the Tooth Palace."

Dean hopped into the Impala, buckling in and revving up the engine. He listened how it purred and vibrated around, this was by far the most glorious car he had ever driven. He turned up the radio and rolled down the window. "Hey Sam! What's the hold up?"

Sam stopped by the window, a large duffel bag full of weapons over his shoulder. "Dean...we're not taking the car."

The universe around Dean shattered for a moment. "What?!"

"We're going to the Tooth Fairy's palace Dean! There's no way in hell that we're gonna get there by car!"

He clicked off the engine. "So what? Jack carries us in his scrawny arms?" Jack hopped up onto the roof of the Impala. "Hey get off of Baby's roof!" Dean called up to him.

"Chill," Jack said, enjoying the subtle pun, and pulling out one of North's snow globes. He tossed it up the road and a portal to Tooth's palace appeared. He swung into the car. "Drive on good sir,"

"Nice," Sam breathed as he too got into the car and Dean fired up the engine again, speeding down the road towards it.

Kevin watched from the door to the bunker, and then his eyes widened as he saw the Hook leap down from a tree, landing solidly on the roof of the car before it disappeared into the portal. He inhaled and turned, running into the bunker. He staggered over to the coffee table, grabbing up his phone. He was about to dial Sam's number, when he saw a movement in front of him. Looking up, he saw the flash of Bloody Mary's image in the small mirror in the living room. He stared in horror, and then ran from the room, slamming the door behind him, instantly hear Mary slam her hands against it.

*"What was that?" Dean asked as he drove down the dirt road towards the tower. "Something's on Baby's roof!" He turned the wheel sharply, and they saw a pair of dirty boots, swing down in the view of the window, before scrambling back up. Dean straightened the car, putting on speed. "I'll kill em if they put a scratch on her!" Dean half roared. They stopped at the base of the tower, they could see the baby teeth, chattering because of the uproar. Dean and Sam shared a look, both of them nodding. They both silently counted to three, and then rolled out of the car, drawing their handguns. With a yell the Hook man jumped down from the Impala, dragging a long ugly thin down her side. The brother's fired three shots each, but they had no effect.

Jack froze the ghost where it stood. "We'll have to come back for him; the ambush needs to be tripped."

"Counter ambush right?" Dean asked and Jack gave a nod, flying up to the top of the tower. The Winchesters ran into the base, running up the stairs.

Jack landed softly on the round flattened roofs, turning a slow circle. Suddenly, Goatman, Pitch, and the other Jacks jumped up from the rims of the tower, rushing him. Jack let out a surprised yell, jumping into the air and dodging the multiple attacks that were raining down on him. Dean and Sam turned around with a start, hearing the screech of a horse. The Headless Horseman was charging them from behind, galloping up the stairs. Spring heeled leapt down in front of them, throwing a punch. Dean ducked it, returning the attack, only to have the red eyed Legend slickly step to the side, slapping him across the face. The Horseman gained ground, the stairs splintering and cracking under him as he ran up them. The baby teeth where going crazy, swooping in and biting at the attackers. Goatman rammed the top of his axe into Jack's gut, shoving him backwards. He staggered as Stingy swung his lantern at his head, barely ducking it. Pitch was busy trying to get the pesky baby teeth away. Sam lurched forward as the hooves of the horse knocked him in the back, sending him on his stomach with a groan. Then, like a good old fashioned cavalry, the sleigh swooped by, North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandman jumping onto the scene.

"No!" Pitch yelled. If he had had just enough time to defeat Jack Frost, the others may have fallen easier. Bunny threw both of his boomerangs, hitting Stingy on either side of the head. North ran down to help the Winchesters.

"Hey there," Spring Heeled crooned, flipping backwards and grabbing a railing. North ushered the brothers onto a balcony that overlooked the waterfall. "I'm here for kicks, having to fight Nicholas St. North is not what I would consider kicks." Dean fired a shot at him but the Legend jumped to the side. "Ah, ah, aaah," he chided. "I'm too quick for that Winchester." The Horseman dismounted, drawing a saber.

"Stand back!" North said, stepping forward, and clashing blades with the headless Legend.

Spring Heeled Jack leapt towards the Winchesters, engaging them in hand to hand combat. He was so fast though, unnaturally so, that Dean and Sam received far more hits than they landed. Eventually Sam was kicked so that he nearly fell down the stairs, and SP Jack shoved Dean into the railing, trying to push him over. Dean grunted with the effort to stay up, losing his ground. Sam rushed behind the Legend, grabbing him up by the neck. Dean ran behind Sam as Spring Heeled shoved Sam off, and then rushed the Legend. He leapt into the air, aiming both his feet for his opponent's chest. Jack stepped to the side, Dean flying over the railing. "Dean!" Sam yelled, seeing his brother fall. He slid onto the ground, seizing one of SP Jack's feet and yanking him down. Standing up, he stomped one foot into his knee and twisted the captured ankle painfully. Spring Heeled hollered, holding his leg and rolling slightly. Sam ran to the edge, just in time to see Tooth haul Dean up. "You ought to be more careful," she chided. "Just because you're fighting on a tower doesn't mean somebody has to get knocked off it."

Finishing his prolonged dual, North finally grabbed the Horseman's arm, swinging his other sword right above his neck. He stopped for a moment. "Well I'm sure that would have worked," he commented. "If you actually had head."

"I got this," Tooth called, flying over and plucking the pumpkin away from the Legend. With a casual toss, she sent in careening down the shaft of the tower, splattering at the bottom. The Horseman lowered his sword, obviously put out. But then consented his defeat, mounted his steed, and rode away.

Bunny kicked Stingy full in the face, adding to his already splitting headache. The mischievous Legend collapsed onto the ground. Bunnymund stood over him menacingly, placing one foot on the jack-o-lantern he carried. "No don't!" Stingy pleaded. "If you do that I'll…!"

"What?" interrupted Bunny. "Have to bounce between heaven and hell, waste time attempting to get another one, start all over power wise? Yeah, I know. You're not dangerous enough to lock away mate, but you do deserve a time out." Adding pressure, the Easter Bunny crunched the lantern under foot. Stingy Jack let out a crying sob of anger, holding his aching head as he slowly grew transparent and then vanished in a puff of dust.

The Goatman violently pulled himself up onto the domed part of the tower, climbing after Sandy. He swung his axe in large sweeping arches, making Sandy dance back and forth, snapping his whips at him, He eventually was able to wrap one around his middle, flinging him back onto the flat of the tower. Goatman pulled himself up, bleating up at him "HeY!" he called. "CoMe bAcK dOwN hEre and plAaaY!" his voice sounded like one of those silly videos of animals that sounded like they were talking. Such a voice coming from such a creature was a terrifying mix. Pitch snarled, shoving past him and confronting Sandman himself.

"I'll play with ya," Dean barked, raising his gun.

Goatman barely had enough time to turn around when Dean began sinking iron into him. It wheezed and bleated in pain, staggering back, and then lurching foreword, swinging his axe down. Dean side stepped, grabbing the side of it's had and fire a shot into it point blank. The Goatman bellowed, blood running down his fur. He smacked Dean aside, looking up at him. "I aLwaYs WanTeD a PlaYMatE LiKe YooooU!" he called bleating the last part. "CAn wE HaVe MoRE FuuUuN?"

Dean let out his breath. "Boy you are one sick bastard." He grabbed up the axe that Goatman now realized he had left stuck in the wood.

He backed up, now suddenly scared as Dean approached with the weapon. "NoT ToO rOuGH! nOT ToO RoUUuGH!"

Pitch hit the floor hard, just as splat of blood hit his face. He shook his head, looking up mortified as he watched Goatman fall over, his own axe sunk deep into his shoulder and neck area, a mixture of bleating and screaming vibrating up his throat and out of his mouth. He slowly pulled himself up as Jack Frost, Bunnymund and Sandy stood in front of him. Sam joined his brother along with the others. "Well, that looks like a wrap," he turned to the Tooth fairy. "Thanks for the save. Is that you're part of the job mostly?"

"Huh?" Tooth asked.

"Saving people's bacon and running the goods to the needed destination." Dean said, as if that cleared it up. Tooth still looked lost and Dean rolled his eyes. "Bunny has his boomerangs, North has swords, there's a staff, sand whips, so what I'm basically asking is whether or not you actually…" Dean was cut short as Tooth suddenly flew past him. The Hook had climb up the tower, and was just raising his barb to cut into Dean when Tooth flew right up into his face, landing three solid hooks across his jaw, a tooth flying out for each one. She then flipped in the air, the hidden blades in her feathers slicing up his middle, and kicking off the edge, causing him to plummet with a half groan, half yell. "…Fight," Dean finished, looking shocked.

Tooth relaxed, giving a sheepish smile. "Ok, so the fight would have been missing something if a bad guy didn't go over."

Pitch winched at the painful memory of Tooth's punches and slowly stood, but North held him at sword point. Sorry Pitch, this time, you're not going anywhere.

*Bunny dusted his hands, meeting the others at the Impala. "Goatman is sealed off in a nice cozy cave who's main entrance is a sheer rock wall, Spring Heeled Jack is back in London, but won't be having fun for a while thanks to you Sam. Horseman is back in the hallow, and it looks like he intends to stay there this time, and the Hook's hook is now stuck on the underside of a cargo train that is electronically run and is always moving, save for the times it's unloaded in broad daylight. We are set mates!"

The others were happy at this news, but Dean was paying no mind. The long gouge in the Impala was still clearly visible. North noticed and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "No worries, you're payment will cover."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah I know. I just hate when this kind of stuff happens to her."

"By the way," Sam said, turning to Jack. "What's with all the Jacks? Spring Heeled Jack, Stingy Jack, Jack Frost?"

"As far as I can tell, it's only a coincidence," Jack replied with a shrug.

"I love how you all think that this is over," Jack said, his eyes glowering.

"Yeah," Bunny snarled. "I can't help but notice that it is."

Pitch folded his arms with a smile. "Is it how? How cute."

A black pool of Pitch's sand appeared under all of them, swallowing everybody but the Impala into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack turned in a slow circle, breathing deeply. "Hello Jack," Crowley said, stepping out of the blackness that surrounded him. The darkness faded, revealing that they were standing in a stone dungeon like room.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded, raising his staff.

"Crowley, King of hell," the demon replied. "I hear that you Guardians can't die, so I figured I'd drop by to test that out."

Jack suddenly realized he couldn't move, not an inch, he couldn't even make a sound. He looked up, wide eyed, as Crowley casually walked over to him and slid an angel blade into his chest. Jack let out a loud yell, staggering, and then slumping forward into Crowley's arms. The demon hauled him over his shoulder, walking back into the darkness.

*Dean awoke to the groan of a creaking ship, his head lulling. He vaguely remembered appearing in front of a large group of what looked like fish people. Not a moment after he appeared, the monsters had pounced on the lot of them, beating them to the deck with fierce strokes. His head pounded and throbbed, his body suddenly remembering the pain he had been in before he had passed out. His eyes opened the rest of the way; he was locked in the stockade, bilge water swishing around his legs. He swallowed, looking up. Sam was next to him, Tooth and North in front of him, and Bunny off to the side. There was no sign of Sandy or Jack. He spat a bit of dried blood from his mouth, nudging Sam with his leg. "You alive?"

Sam inhaled, squeezing his eyes tightly shut for a moment. "Yeah, I'm up, where are we?"

"Flying Dutchman," North called over. "The ghost ship of Davy Jones."

"He's going to make us all work mate," Bunny muttered. "Ten year term."

"Glad to hear it," Dean sighed. "This means this is an escape, not a hunt."

"If I don't get out by this evening those kids poor kids won't have their teeth collected!" Tooth cried, pulling against the stocks.

"It already is evening," North sighed. "The children will last one day, just leave two quarters."

"That's not the point!" Tooth grunted, still fighting the restraints.

"Yeah we know," Bunny called. "So let's brain storm."

"We could jump overboard and have Tooth fly us to land," Sam offered.

"The ship is guarded by the kraken," North said. "You'll die for sure. Plus Tooth's wings are tied."

Davy Jones stepped into the room along with some of his men, having them unlock the stocks. "Get to the deck," he said. "I've got work for you to do."

Dean slapped a wet mop onto the wood of the deck, scrubbing at it. "This is pointless," he grunted. "This thing is always wet! Why do we need to mop it?" A loud snap sound and a ragged scream filled the air as the disciplinary captain slashed a cat-o-nine-tails across a disobedient pirate's back. Dean swallowed. "Right, swabbing the poop deck, cool, good job."

North grunted as he hauled on a rope, hoisting a tattered sail. The ship was so broken that everything done on it was pointless. The ship was driven by magic, there was no need to hoist, mop, clean, or repair anything. But these crewmen and slaves were dammed to serve and work on this ship, so work they did. Jones stepped up to Tooth, who was clumsily walking on her feet, hauling a bucket. "It's bad luck to have a woman on the ship," he said. "Especially one that is so obviously a result of a circus breakout."

"What the bloody ell did you just say to her?!" Bunny roared, hopping over and throwing down the mop he had been using.

Jones turned, grabbing him by the throat and putting a dagger to his cheek. "Another outburst from you Mr. Bunnymund and you'll be flogged by my very hand." He dropped him, glancing over at Tooth. "Consider yourself lucky Miss Tooth. The crew doesn't really fancy a female without any alluring aspects about her."

Tooth folded her arms around herself, her lips tightening. She gritted her teeth, grabbing up the bucket again and carrying it off. Bunny slowly pulled himself up, his eyes livid. They couldn't risk fighting them, there were too many. Jones went back into his chambers, easing himself into a chair. Pitch stood in the corner. "What is this?" he asked. "You handed away Sandman and Jack on a whim to Crowley?"

"If ye ever want to get somewhere in life Mr. Pitch, you need to make deals with the Devil." He sighed, drawing deeply on his pipe.

"He cheats!" he exclaimed. "And he intends to kill them! They need to stay alive, that is the only way I can prove my point to the Man on the Moon!"

"He played you for a fool Pitch!" Jones said, standing up, knocking over his chair. "I knew you would get my help and the others! He knew you would fight and he figured there was a chance that you would all kill each other!" he settled. "I give him Jack and Sandman, he lets me keep the Winchesters for a decade." Pitch worked his jaw and Jones turned his head, looking him in the eye. "That's not bothering you is it? The fact that Crowley is making those two Guardians miserable?"

Pitch looked away quickly. "No of course not," he muttered. "I uh…best be off, thank you again for your help Mr. Jones. I tell you how things are going on the land's end in a year's time."

Dean glanced over at the metal ring that held Tooth's wings together. Sam leaned over to him. "I listened in on Pitch and Jones, Crowley has Jack and Sandman."

"If we can just undo that ring," Dean muttered back. "Tooth will be able to fly."

"If she can get Santa out of here he can come back with the sleigh."

"When that happens we can get our weapons," Dean finished.

"Five minutes!" Jones yelled. "Then get back to work!"

"Let me handle this," Dean said, walking over to Tooth and taking her aside. "Make out with me," he whispered.

"What?!" she hissed.

"I mean it," Dean hissed back. "I can free your wings!"

"I-I can't," she stammered.

"No worries I'm sure Jack will understand once we save his life," Dean said, sitting her on his lap and pressing his hands into her back.

She put her forehead to his, and then very carefully gripped his throat. She stared him right in the eyes. "I'm not really going to kiss you. If you even touch me so much as one time so help I'll throw you overboard!" she hissed, and then, sucking in her lips, her put her mouth to his. Dean was very good at making a make out session look convincing, even if it was a fake one. He was also good at multitasking. Within two minutes, the lock on the band was picked, and he ditched the rusted nail he had been palming. Tooth pulled away, slapping his face. She winched. "Sorry," she whispered. "It need to look convincing,"

Dean held his reddening cheek. "Yeah," he said, stunned.

He walked back over to Sam and his brother raised both eyebrows at him. "You just made out with an immortal bird human hybrid…how was it?"

Dean shrugged. "Not enough skin in my opinion, but I'm starting to see why she turns Jack on."

"Dean, I just remembered that I was holding my duffel bag when Pitch kidnapped us," he whispered.  
"Good," Dean said.

"It has explosives in it,"

Dean turned to his brother. "Why?"

"I thought we might have had to totally decimate an urban legend in order to kill it," he commented passively."

Dean grinned. "Ok, I know what we need to do,"

Jack woke up in a snowy wasteland, a full blown blizzard raging around him. He blinked, gulping, surprised to feel that the cold was actually affecting him. He shuddered, trying to fly, but found that he couldn't. "Huh? Guys!" he called. "Are you there?"

"Jack!" Sam's voice called, and he saw him and Dean staggering over, Tooth in tow.

"Guys!" Jack yelled, running over. Their lips were already turning blue. He inhaled, gritting his teeth. "Hold on, I'll make a shelter!" he called over the wind. But the ice wouldn't corporate with him. He couldn't make a thing.

"_You ruin everything you touch Jack,"_

He remembered Pitch's words, and they stung. _"I can't keep them warm," _he thought, starting to breath heavily. _"I can't keep them warm! How can I help them? I have to do something!"_

Crowley watched him from inside the dungeon like room, staring into the portal to that led to Jack's illusion. He relaxed as he watched him struggle in a vain attempt to help his friend, panic taking hold of him. "I love movie night," he sighed, folding his hands.

*Scrubbed the side railing with North later on, night time starting to fall. He sighed, slapping the brush down and North glanced at him. "What is it?"

"How come you never showed up?" he asked. "You wouldn't believe what I had to go through just too make Christmas happen for Sam every year!" he hissed.

North looked sadly down at him. "It's hard to do my work when one doesn't believe in me,"

"Don't give me that crap!" Dean said. "I may have never believed in you but Sam did, Sam held on to that hope into his adulthood!"

North rubbed the back of his head. "People always shove me into stereotype you see, either I deliver presents to you or I don't exist. Thing is, gifts are not the only thing I bring, they are actually one of fewer things I bring. Think about it! My workshop is enormous and full of wonder! But even I run out of supplies and time, and yes, I even make mistakes. But there is one thing I never fail to try to give to everybody Dean Winchester, and this is the spirit of Christmas! The happiness that comes even when you have barely enough to eat, and it is cold, you still become joyous! You still have the best day of your life!"

"Lots of people hate Christmas," Dean objected.

"Is that my fault?" North asked.

"Yea…! Uh…no, sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"Ok fine not at all!" Dean said, exasperated.

"Dean, you made your brother so happy on Christmas, and because of that, you were also so very happy. So tell me, what would have a bunch of presents changed?"

"It would have made it nicer," Dean said defensively.

"That's right, but it would not have made Christmas. I would have loved to bring you boys presents, but between the moving and the monster and you fa…" he stopped but Dean shook his head.

"Go ahead and ay it,"

North sighed sadly. "And your father's adamant refusal to celebrate the holiday, made it frightfully hard." He gripped Dean's shoulder with a meaty hand, he could see Dean was holding back tears. He was holding them very well and very subtly, but North could see these things. "One day, I will find a way to make a Christmas for you that you will never forget, and cherish forever." He grinned, and then, before Dean could protest, he grabbed him up into a huge bear hug. He gave a hearty laugh, which all too soon turned into a cry of anguish.

He dropped Dean, holing his back, Jones standing behind him with the whip. "I thought I saw somebody slacking off," he said, gabbing Santa's beard and yanking him down to look him in the eye. "Don't make promises you can't keep Mr. North. There will be no Christmases on my ship." He let go and walked past, taking a moment to lean over to Dean. "Christmas doesn't come for those who don't deserve it." He whispered, before heading back to his quarters.

Late that night, after an exhausting day of sweaty, painful work on the Dutchman, the new 'addition to the crew' laid down on either a soggy mattress or a worn hammock for the night. Bunny, who at first appeared to be sleeping, suddenly snapped his eyes open, sitting up. On his furry, padded feet, he crept silently across the floor. Any other would have caused it to creak and groan, but because he was a bunny, soft footed and light on his feet, not a sound was produced. He left the room, and no sooner did he do so, Tooth opened her eye, the ring slipping off her wings. She floated into the air, slipping out the window. She flew around above the ship, a handful of barnacles clutched in her fist. Taking aim, she threw one, sending it whizzing into the side of a crewman's head. There were only about two men on patrol, and a third steering. Bunny heard the yell, and crept by while the pirate was distracted. The pirate was reasonably sure it was the other pirate, but kept his mouth shut, if Davy Jones heard them fighting and disturbing his sleep, it would be another few years of service added. Bunny slid into the armory, looking around uneasily. He tapped his foot, sliding into one of his holes, popping up in a locked room with Sam's duffel bag. Grabbing it, he teleported himself up onto the crow's-nest. He guard didn't see mostly because Tooth had knocked him out. He handed her the bag, taking out two of Sam's bombs and his boomerangs. There were five grenades in total. He nodded to Tooth and she bobbed her head in turn, flying back into the window. Sam and Dean stood, grabbing it and fitting it through the small circle. Santa stood up, grabbing his swords from Tooth while the Winchesters pocketed their own weapons before very quietly laying back down, and passing a bomb to Tooth through the window every few minutes.

The next morning they were kicked awake and hauled up to report for duty. Jones watched them as they stepped into the sun. "You Guardians have only a year to serve," he said, causing them to pause their work. "The humans have the usual ten."

"We aren't going to let Pitch do this," Tooth growled.

"Speak only when directly spoken to woman!" Jones snapped back.

"Why should she?" Dean challenged. "This girl is more kick ass then you and you're whole crew."

There was a mutter around then deck and Jones glanced behind him, turning back to Dean. "Well then, I'm sure you all won't mind if _all_ of my men have a nice, good old fashioned pirate romp with Miss Tooth, as for you…" Dean was shoved onto the mast by the first mate, the shark like one. "You will be flogged, bare back, by my first mate. The only one better at doing than me!"

Dean grinned slightly as the crew converged on Tooth grabbing at her feathers. The other Guardians, of course, tried to intervene, but weren't having too much luck due to being out numbered. Dean pressed a button on a small remote and a loud bang sounded in the air, a section of the ship splintering, making a gaping hole. The ruckus settled and Dean straightened. "Pretty neat huh?"

"You think that little bang is going to save you?" Jones asked.

"No," Sam answered, causing Jones to spin around. "But four more might."

Jones squinted his yellow eyes, getting in his face. "Get to your point."

"We put five bombs around you're ship last night," Sam said. "Each at a place where a regular cannonball couldn't damage."

"You see somewhere on this ship you have your heart stashed, if it goes boom, you're dead." Dean concluded.

"I won't stay dead Winchester," Davy spat. "Your plan is worthless!"

"Yeah not really," he went on. "Because even if so much as one of your men has a drop of traitorous blood in him, he'll take over, and you'll lose the Dutchman."

Jones turned on his crew, and noticed that one of them had looked around at each other when Dean had said this, an indicator of the guilty. Only his first mate and briefly glanced over his shoulder when it had been said. He turned back to the captured group. "Name your price."

"Call off kraken," North said. "We jump overboard, you sail on."

Jones clicked his fingers, and a great rush of water was felt under the ship. They saw a large object swimming away, disappearing into the distance. He glanced at Tooth, seeing the band around her wings, and smirked. "If ye all jump off now, I won't call him back."

Tooth flicked off the band, flitting off the boat. "No problem,"

Jones's face fell slightly, not really sure how that had happened, and watched downhearted as the other's leapt off the boat. His first mate stood beside him. "You could always break your word captain," he muttered.

"They win for now," he turned on him. "But I guarantee this, they will come back, and they will do it on their freewill."

*Tooth was finally able to drag Dean and Sam to shore. Bunny had sunk to the bottom of the ocean, diving into one of his holes with North. They agreed that North would bring back the Impala, and meet the boys at the bunker to find a way to rescue Jack and Sandy. Dean, Sam and Tooth walked into the stronghold, and froze. The place was a mess, scratches on the walls, blood flex here and there, and every single mirror in the place was smashed. "What the hell! Kevin!" Dean called, running down. "Kevin are you ok?" Kevin suddenly appeared around the corner, dowsing him in holy water and salt. "Shit!" Dean hissed, surprised at the attack, looking up. "Are you done?" he asked and Kevin visibly relaxed.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking tired, a tiny bit of dried blood at the corner of his eyes. "Where the hell did you guys disappear too?"

"We took a one day cruse vacation on the flying Dutchman," Sam said, coming down to check on him.

Kevin swallowed, "Who's that?" he asked, pointing.

"The Tooth fairy, now enough questions, what the hell happened here?" Dean said.

Kevin sighed again, but this time there was a small smile. "Bloody Mary dropped by," he said, dusting off his hands. "She's stuffed inside a warding hand mirror now, and tossed under the stairwell of an old abandoned house that is used for historical tours."

"You put Mary's mirror around a bunch of tourists?" Dean said in disbelief. "Not even Mexico hates those guys that much."

"Relax," Kevin said, looking mighty proud of himself. "That old Victorian had been searched from top to bottom three times before it opened for tours. The stairs are roped off and the only way under the stairs is plastered closed. We pried open a board and slid her inside, nobody is going to find her and she won't be getting to any other mirrors."

Dean raised his eyebrows, and then frowned. "Wait, we?"

"Well, I didn't really do all of this alone," Kevin said with a shrug. "A friend was able to drop by and give me some help,"

Dean frowned, and then heard a very familiar voice speak behind him. "Hello Dean," he turned around, seeing none other than Castile standing behind him.

*North bustled into the bunker, a huge chest under one of his massive arms. "Car is on roadside," he grunted, tossing the chest onto the couch. "And here is first payment."

"Awesome," Sam breathed, opening the case. He frowned a little, and Dean looked over his shoulder, frowning as well, Cas looked over Dean's shoulder, staring blankly at the contents.

"These are quarters," Dean said, looking up. "You just brought be a million freaking quarters."

"Actually there are only two thousand, thing is…gold, might have been slight exaggeration. As it turns out, Patrick is not around, so Tooth was only one with cash."

Dean leaned back on the couch, "Two thousand quarters," he sighed. "Whatever, now, back to finding a way to save Jack's frozen little ass,"

"Not to mention Sandy," North said. "Pitch, surprisingly, hasn't been having a heyday with the world. Oddly enough he is applying some tact with his new freedom, yet the children either have a dreamless sleep, or nightmares."

"I can tunnel around in case they are underground," Bunny offered.

"They wouldn't be in hell," Sam mused. "They aren't dead, so they must be in one of Crowley's holding cells, he has a couple of favorites."

"Like the place where Samandriel was kept," Cas said, causing the others to glance at him. "Any place that is warded against angels holds the possibility of being the prison of your friends."

"If we use my globe to locate the only areas warded from angels then we can rescue Jack!" North declared. "Tooth can fly one third of world, I fly second, Bunny tunnels third, the moment we find him the all of us can break into save day!" he tossed Sam a snow globe. "Throw that on ground the moment we give signal, a portal will open for you." He marched back towards the door, "Let's go!"

Tooth was the first to fly out the door, heading off to start an early search. She didn't get far though. She felt herself get yanked out of the air, face to face with Crowley. "Hello deary," he said, his hand catching her throat. "I guess you're next," there was a slight cracking sound as his hand tightened, and then he snapped her head to one said. Grabbing the limb body by the wrist, Crowley casually opened a portal and walked inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bunny hopped from tunnel to tunnel, breathing heavily. "Jack, Sandy, you guys better be ok or so help me I'll wallop you right across the head." He grunted. There were only so many places warded against angels, and with three Guardians looking, it would only be a few hours max before they found him. Unfortunately they did know that their three had been reduced to a two, and that Tooth was now in the same sort of spot Jack and Sandy were in. Bunny let out a surprised yell as he lost his footing, tripping over a form. "What?!" he half yelled. The only reason somebody would be able to get into his tunnel is if they had magic, and came there themselves. He hopped back a few paces, looking down. Patrick the Leprechaun was lying in the dirt on his side, trembling, and covered in burns. "Oh mate," Bunny breathed, propping him up. "What happened to you?"

Tooth's head rose, a small scream emanating from her mouth. She clamped her lips together, looking around. She strapped to a chair in a small dungeon like room, Crowley standing in the corner. "A few hours, that's how long it took you to wake up. Took Jack a lot longer. You must have more kiddies who believe in you."

Tooth inhaled slowly, her fists clenching. "Where are Jack and Sandy?" she said quietly, but with an undertone of ferocity.

Crowley snapped his fingers, a portal appearing of total blackness, the 'view' of the portal shifted, until it rested on the form of Sandy. The Guardian was trapped, spread eagle on an invisible ceiling, his eyes heavy. His eyes drooped, blinked, and then slid closed. An awful, ear splitting scream filled the black void, causing Sandman to jolt awake. He Sandy could speak he would have let out a sob of despair, his face showing obvious anguish. Crowley waved the portal away. "He doesn't do well without his sleep poor fellow,"

"Let him go!" Tooth yelled, fighting to straps that held her.

"Oh yeah, you asked about Jack too," Crowley mused, snapping his fingers again. This time the portal showed the frozen wasteland, and Tooth found herself falling silent, watching in horror. Dean and Sam where sitting against a stone wall, snuggled against each other's sides to keep warm. Jack was sitting in Sam's lap, Tooth, with Jack's hoodie pulled over her was being held close against his chest. The boy was breathing shallowly, shaking from head to toe. He gulped as he looked around Tooth's shoulder, and then jolted as he felt his arms sticking to her. He stood up and pulled away with a cry, seeing ugly frost bite patches forming on her cheek and shoulder from where he had been touching her. "No!" he gasped hoarsely, and turned in horror, seeing Sam's entire torso covered in frost bite as well. "No! No! No! No!" he cried, his voice breaking and sobs wrenching his body.  
"Stop it," Tooth whispered from outside.

"Guys!" Jack yelled. "Guys come on! Guys! Wake up! _Please!_" then he screamed, falling face first next to them, crawling over and trying to get them to open there eyes.

"_Stop it!_" Tooth yelled, rocking the seat.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the portal closed. "And now, for you little missy," he bent down in front of her. "I'm going to take each and every one of your some odd million baby teeth, and turn their little heads right around until they snap, right in front of you. Then, after I get a nice plush two or so layered carpet of them in here, I'm going to kill you again, and see how long you last this some. We'll start, with this one." He held out his hand, and a baby tooth appeared in his grip.

Two tears ran from Tooth's eyes. "Please don't do this, we want to take care of the children not mess around with hell!"

"Ah yes," Crowley said. "But what happens when suddenly hell is all about the little snot nosed brats of this world?"

Tooth's eyes widened. "Hell is coming after the children?"

"Hell is coming after everybody," Crowley corrected. "I just don't want any of you around when we actually get to the kiddy part." He shrugged. "Ah well," he reached around with his other hand, grabbing the baby tooth around the head.

"_No don't!_" Tooth shrieked.

Crowley had just begun to turn the tiny fairy's head, when a hole appeared in the wall and a boomerang smacked Crowley right in the head. He yelled loudly, holding his forehead as a furry paw reached out and snatched the baby tooth away. "You little bitch! You fucking whore, how did you do that?!" Crowley roared, and then stopped. Tooth was no longer strapped to the chair. She flew up, her feather's raising, exposing the smallest lines of razor sharp silver in their linings. He held up one finger. "Let's discuss this…" Tooth let out angry yell swooping in and punching Crowley repeatedly in the head and gut. Crowley was more surprised than hurt and the onslaught, but realized just how bad this fairy's punches hurt. "Ow!" he grunted, smacking her away, and then yelled again, seeing a long cut on his palm from where she had cut him. He looked up, "You do realize I light myself on fire for kicks, you're little attacks aren't doing much. Although I must admit, it's more than any human can hash out."

Tooth flew in again, but this time he caught her in an arm bar, putting the blade to her throat. Tooth grunted. "Let, them, go!"

"Or what?" Crowley asked. The boomerang hit him in the head again and he staggered back. This time Bunny actually came into the room, the Winchesters joining him. Tooth turned to Crowley, but he caught her fist, holding up the boomeranged he had snagged. "Ah, ah, aaah, not this time," he crooned, and then smacked her across the head with it. Grabbing her limp body by the head feathers, he tossed her into Bunny's arms. "She'll have one hell of a fairy egg now…get it, fairy, goose, they both have feathers?"

"Yeah I get it and it was a stretch," Dean snapped, twirling his knife. "Now give back Jack and Sandman!"

"Fine," Crowley sighed. "I got what I wanted anyway." He snapped his fingers and Sandy dropped out of the ceiling. He staggered on his feet, and then fell flat on his face. He snapped again and the icy portal appeared. Sam instantly ran for it, but hesitated when Crowley called to him. "Not so fast moose, your little chilly snuggle buddy is in my personal archer of Antarctica. Wait for him to come out, or you'll freeze. Besides, I want you to see what I've done with the kid."

Sam stepped back, seeing a figure approaching. "Jack?" he called, beginning to smile, but it faded quickly. The person that stepped out looked like Jack, only he looked 'frozen.' Ice hung in his hair, he actually looked cold, frost bite was etched across his bare chest and neck, he dragged his staff behind him limply, altogether looking like a corps that had been dug up from the snow. "Jack," Sam breathed, walking over "Are you ok…"

Sam was knocked away, his limbs freezing to the wall. "What?!" Dean managed to bark, right before it happened to him and Bunny as well.

Tooth and Sandy jolted awake as they felt the ice form around their arms and legs. "Jack?" Tooth murdered, and then shook herself. "Jack! What are you…? Jack stop!"

Jack flicked his staff, making a section of ice turn their heads to they were all looking at Crowley. Crowley glanced at them, then at Jack. "Well this isn't good…"

Lighting ice shot into the King of Hell and he gritted his teeth, resisting the pain. But eventually, the growl turned into a yell as he fell backwards, writhing to get away from the endless wave of ice and power.

Dean freed one of his arms with a grunt, and the lighting suddenly stopped. Jack turned to Dean, everybody else's heads turning to him as well. "Jack…" Sam breathed. "Jack don't do it, it's Dean! It's me, we're your friends"

"Jack listen to us!" Tooth begged as Jack raised his staff towards Dean. "Jack…"

Dean fired his handgun, the bullet breaking on Jack's frozen shoulder. The frost spirit glanced down at it, and then raised staff. Dean closed his eyes, cringing.

Just in the nick of him, North plowed through the wall, wrapping Jack into a bear hug. Hissing, Crowley pulled himself up, and then laughed. "That was new, and exciting." He rolled his neck. "So long boys, have fun with your new friend." He vanished.

Sam was able to rip himself down, helping the others and then running to North. Jack was struggling, shots of ice going here and there. North, tripped falling backwards out of the hole in the wall. They slid down a snowy slop. Coming to a rest, Jack shoved North away, and attempted to fly. Both Winchesters stopped him though, grabbing both of his arms and tackling him to the ground. Getting up, North sat on Jack's legs, keeping him pinned while Tooth flew in front of him, cupping hi face. "Jack! Come on I know you're in there! You have to come back to us! Please!"

Without them notching, Pitch appeared behind Tooth, studying the predicament, and then slowly reaching down, and sinking one finger into Jack's head.

Inside his mind, Jack looked up with a start, turning around, seeing the boogie man. "Pitch!" he yelled, running over and throwing a clumsy punch. "Were am I? What did you do with the others?"

"Oh shut up!" Pitch sneered, shoving him away. "You're in your mind."

Jack blinked. "Really? What am I doing here?"

"Talking to me, you are fighting your friends out there,"

Jack worked his jaw, turning away, "I'm not gonna hurt them,"

"But you're not going back to them, why?" he asked, persistent.

Jack whirled around, swinging one arm. "Because I'm a monster!"

Pitch stared at him in silence and then began laughing. Jack looked offended, glaring at him. "Sorry, sorry, but I think you're a little to goody goody for that title."

"What Crowley showed me in that illusion world, sure it was rigged, but it showed me the truth. I will never be able to hold anybody I care about close, not if it lasts more than a few seconds."

"Well being stupid is one thing but this is just crazy!" Pitch laughed again. "Has frost bite crept it's little way on to people you've hugged before?"

Jack looked up at him, his eyes tiered and sad. "I wouldn't know."

Pitch hesitated. "Jamie hugged you," he pointed out.

"Seven seconds, I counted," Jack countered.

"That Winchester practically snuggled you!"

"He had a coat on and a blanket wrapped around me!" Jack yelled, storming over and getting nose to nose with him. "Get it through your head Pitch! I spent three hundred _years_ without so much as a pat on the back! And now I find out anything more than a seven second hug and they're bitten! I may as well make them believe I'm a monster so I won't have to spend the rest of my life watching something I can never have!"

"Like what?!" Pitch blustered. "An extensive hug? Excessive pats on the back!"

"Physical affection!" Jack roared at him. "Why do think I showed off at every moment of my human years? To get attention! Why do think I do it now?! I had no father and a busy mother, the only one who would sit and be with me was my sister!"

"You realize this is just the irrational and yet honest part of your brain talking?" Pitch sighed. "It's the only reason you're telling me all of this." He clicked his tongue. "But, I figure, the rest of your mind is entitled to know what you are doing, and all the potential outcomes." He slid over behind him, gently placing an arm around him.

"What are you doing?" Jack said.

Without warning, Pitch brought his other hand around, sinking his fingers into Jack's head. There was no blood, just whips of darkness seeping around Pitch's fingertips. He leaned down as Jack stared wide eyed again of him, his mouth open and body tense. He touched his lips to his ear, whispering quietly. "Now, let's think about this Jack. You are about to blow away your friends, and escape to a land of such wintery ferocity that no one will be able to reach you." He smirked slightly. "What it will do the other Guardians. Tooth stops working in the field, Christmas and Easter just won't have their usual flare this year, and dreams will be mundane and dull for months to come." He gripped Jack's shoulder. "And Jamie, poor Jamie, not knowing where you went and why you abandoned him. Imagine how he would grow up because of that?"

"Jamie?" Jack breathed distractedly.

Pitch's eyes grew dull and he sneered slightly. "Oh wait, my mistake. He'll never give himself the chance,"

"No," Jack said, his eyes still staring ahead of him.

Pitch pulled Jack's hand up, forming it into the shape of a gun and putting it to his head. "Will he?" he leaned back down to his ear. "Bang!"

*"Jamie…!" Jack hollered, opening his eyes. He blinked, staring into Tooth's face. He slowly glanced behind his shoulder, seeing the Winchesters pinning his arms, and North sitting on his legs.

Dean met his gaze. "This isn't what it looks like," he said.

The ice from Jack's hair fell away, the frost bitten parts of his torso fading, and his eyes softening, losing the frozen corpse look. They quickly got off of him, pulling him up and checking him over, asking if he was ok. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Jack said, smiling a little.

"Here," North said, tossing him his hoodie. "You forgot this,"

Jack grinned and pulled it over his head, and then canted it slightly, squinting. "So uh…what happened?"

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. "You don't remember going ape shit on us?"

"Going what?" Jack asked.

"Crazy," Dead filled in. "You were going crazy. Ranting about how you were a monster and needed to prove it. Trying to fly away, blasting Crowley with ice lighting stuff and then almost doing the same thing to me, does that ring a bell?"

"You were stuck in Crowley's illusion," Sam finished. "We just got you out."

Jack slowly shook his head. "Nope, I don't remember any of that, I remember being caught by Crowley, then darkness, Pitch's voice, and then I woke up."

"So Pitch has a hand in this as well, I should have known," North breathed.

Jack turned to Tooth, carefully reaching up and brushing his cheek with one thumb. "You didn't happen to uh…?" he said, trailing off.

Tooth raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Jack shrugged, looking up at her teasingly "Well when I woke up, it looked like you were about to try the curse breaking kiss."

"What?! Uh...no, I was just calling and trying to get you to wake up and uh…no, no not that. That would be uh…" she cleared her throat, rubbing her arm. "Really, really, ridiculous."

Jack bobbed his head, contemplating the point. "Yeah, I suppose so…but at least it would be a fun memory."

Tooth stared at him for a moment, and then she flew smack dab into him, holding his face and kissing his lips. Jack returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and swaying back and forth. North, Sam, and Dean all raised their eyebrows simultaneously. Bunnymund, carrying a sleeping Sandman, slid down the hill. "Ok…he's going to be fine, is Jack what the name of the outback…?" he said, staring dumbly at the spectacle. Jack and Tooth had lost their footing by this point, falling and sliding down a snow slope. Bunny's nose twitched and he turned to North. "I missed something."

North shrugged. "Yes, yes you did."

*Crowley appeared behind Pitch down in his layer. "What the bloody hell was that?!" he roared. "I didn't go three rounds with the Tooth fairy, have a bloody boomerang nail me in the head, and get blasted by ice lighting just so that you can blast my work to hell in five minutes!" Pitch turned to him, unimpressed. Crowley pointed a finger up at him. "Oh I get it…you're actually starting to care!"

"What?" Pitch said, snorting a laugh. "For your information I did it because you cheated again in making them afraid of you."

"No," Crowley corrected. "I did it to make Jack Frost a no longer existing member of the Guardians by driving him out of his skull, and the use my research to do it to the rest of them so I don't have to deal with their 'protect the children' crap when I actually start targeting the little snot nosed brats!" Pitch fell silent. "Face it Bitch! You care about him!"

"Now you're just being stupider," Pitch spat. "Jack happened to ruin me remember?"

"You know how he feels, you shared his frustration, you're like the Joker and Batman for God's sake!" he rolled his neck. "A huge dysfunctional pot of rivalry and dislike with a surplus of begrudging respect all topped off with a slosh of understanding, a dash of pity, a pinch of gay, and a side dish of 'I hope we can actually be friends one day.'" He raised his eyebrows. "Am I wrong?" Pitch stared at him darkly, turning away. Crowley sighed, walking away. "I figured, so long Bitch,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Jack hummed Chestnuts on an Open Fire to himself as he paced around the bunker, swinging his stick idly, making frost patters here and there along the walls and ceiling. Dean glanced up from the table he was seated at, looking at his zoned out face and dumb smile. Sam sat next to him, grabbing a handful of quarters and starting to put them in rolls. "What's up?" he asked and Dean shook his head.

"Three hundred years and he's still a horny teenager."

Sam frowned. "Dean he likes somebody, that doesn't make him horny. Horny is you at the club. Jack is genuinely in love with Tooth so don't go fitting him in one of your boxes ok?"

Dean looked at him, slightly shocked. "Was it something I said?" he asked and Sam took a deep breath.

"Sorry, it's just…"

Dean grabbed his arm with a smile, clapping his shoulder. "Forget it, your fond of the kid."

Sam sighed again. "He just makes having fun around here so much easier."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, shaking his head. "I just wish he would quit looking around like a love sick puppy."

Cas came into the room, frowning at the comment. "Love is not a sickness though, is it?"

Dean blinked, looking up at him. "Um uh…no, Cas. It's just an expression.

Cas slowly nodded, walking past and into the kitchen, Dean watching him as he went. Sam looked at his brother, and then cleared his throat loudly and stood. "Well, I'm going to watch something ironic on the tube, you?"

"Uh…" Dean snapped back to reality. "Yeah sure, you go ahead, I'll stay here. Still have to take care of North's payment."

"Enjoy," Sam said, slapping his back and walking off. He slipped on his way there, falling in a snow heap. "Jack!" he yelled, and yet another case ensued.

Jack was eventually caught, wrapped up, and secured tightly in Sam's long arms, who then proceeded to carry him around the bunker wherever he went. Jack, could only wait until he had to use the bathroom. "By the way," Dean said around a mouth full off food, the other's munching beside him. "What took the rabbit so long to get down that hill?"

Jack hummed, swallowing his food. "Aside from carrying Sandy, Bunny had stumbled on Patrick the Leprechaun while looking for me."

"And?" Dean said, leaning forward.

"He was huddled in one of his tunnels, looking for help, and covered in burns. Now Pat works with gold, so he has his own forge, but it looks he jumped into it, which doesn't make sense. Pat has worked with that forge for centuries, no accidents. Bunny was making sure he was stable."

Satisfied with the answer, they group finished up dinner and went about their regular activities. Jack was able to head out one last time, getting a late snowball fight in with some kids, and Sam and Dean began an early planning session as to how to deal with Crowley. Of course, being the King of hell and all, Crowley wasn't the easiest target to plot against. Sam left the room, coming back later with a couple of beers. They had migrated to Dean's room by this point and the older Winchester doing an inventory, hoping to find some new demon screwing device the Men of Letters had stashed away. He caught the beer Sam tossed to him and sighed greatly. "Well this is as annoying as hell," he said, rolling his neck. "I can't even begin to think of a logical way to bag this guy."

"Well we need to get him off of the Guardian's backs otherwise there will be a ton of issues," Sam answered.

"Like always," Dean countered with a grunt, shaking his head slightly as he sipped at the beer. "I never really realized how important these guys were until now. If they aren't there for the kids, then we'll just have more…" Dean almost said 'John Winchesters' running around, but swallowed the name. "More…dicks," he said, correcting himself. "more dicks growing up and running around."

Sam frowned slightly. "Dick was a Leviathan," Dean turned to him with a dull look. "Oh," Sam said, holding up a finger. "That kind of dick, sorry, I can't tell the difference anymore."

"Can't you tell by the context?" Dean said.

This time it was Sam who gave him the dirty look. "No Dean, because ever since we learned Romans first name you made it your personal business destroying any hope of recognizing context to dick references."

Dean snorted a small laugh. "Yeah that was pretty funny,"

Jack casually stepped up to the doorframe, tapping on the side. "Um…hey, Sam…Dean?"

"What is it Jack," Sam asked, turning and resting his elbows on his knees, giving the Guardian is undivided attention.

Jack shuffled his feet. "Well, Tooth's working tonight as usual but I was wondering if it would be a problem if…well you, if she dropped by sometime early morning? Let's say around um…four, and stayed through the night?" he finished hesitantly.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. "I dunno, Sam, would you be ok if Jack had a girl stay over?" Sam opened his mouth, not really sure what to say. Dean grinned broadly, resting back on his bed. "You go ahead and have fun kid," he called to Jack.

Jack nodded gratefully, but turned to Sam anyway. "Sam?"

Sam shook his head, blinking. "Huh? Oh yeah, go ahead."

Jack smiled, his white teeth flashing. "Thanks guys!" he said excitedly, dashing off.

Dean sat up and draped one arm around Sam's shoulders. "You keep forgetting he's not just a kid."

Sam heaved a sigh. "Yeah,"

"Do my Winchester senses detect some older brother protectiveness vibrating from your current position?" Dean teased.

Sam stood up. "Good night Dean," he said, grinning slightly as he flicked off the light.

*Pitch stood in front of Davy Jones, his lips tight and eye stubborn. The captain was staring at him, his mouth slowly opening. "What?" he breathed.

"I'm calling it off, it's not worth it," Pitch said. "I've already talked to the others, even though they weren't really interested or in a position to be of much help now."

"Thanks to you," Jones reminded him, leering at him menacingly.

"Says the one who got himself duped."

"By the Tooth fairy, oh you must feel so honored in your defeat," Pitch spat mockingly.

"It wasn't that mere girl who tricked me. A woman could never pull off a pirates trick; much less have an idea of her own. It was the Winchester who had freed her."

Pitch leaned back, crossing his arms. "Wow, stuck in the 1600s I see, no matter, the point is it's not worth fighting them."

"I want those boys on my ship!" Jones yelled in his face. "Ten year to slow them down, ten years to unsure they never get to the sea with all of their hunting! That was the deal I made with you! You would help me if I helped you!"

"That's the point of a cancelation," Pitch chimed in. "Now if you will excuse me I need to find my way to Wyoming, I need to say goodbye to an old, almost friend."

Pitch rode off on his nightmare as Davy Jones boiled with rage. "Pitch Black," he hissed. "I'll be making the rules next time! Mark my words!"

*Cas meandered over to the coffee pot. He had seen how it woke Dean up in the morning, how it gave him energy, and generally improved his mood. He figured, despite being an angel, he would give it a try. He pulled out the whole pot, pouring some into a mug, and draining it. He blinked slightly. It wasn't bad, so he poured another. He walked about the bunker with the mug and pot in hand. "Good morning prophet," he said casually to Kevin, who was stumbling out of his closet.

He looked up at Cas, stared at the coffee, and then grumpily too the pot from him. Cas blinked, not sure whether he sympathized with Kevin's desire for coffee, or offended at having his coffee pot taking from him. Dean came out of his room, casually taking the mug from Cas's hands, muttering a 'thank you' and taking a swig as he passed. Cas frowned, but then figured that if Dean wanted his coffee he was more than welcome to have it. Dean walked up to the door to Jack's room, tapping on it. "Hey are you two decent? Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'm dressed," came the muted voice. "And Tooth doesn't wear anything anyway remember?"

Dean thought about that for a moment, and then he shrugged, opening the door. Jack was laying on his stomach, Tooth laying on his back with her arms under her head. Dean did a quick glance around the room and then back down at the two of them. "You coming to eat or what?"

"Well sleep is a rare treat," Jack mumbled. "So is eating, and I have been telling Tooth about your burgers."

Dean blinked, touched by Jack's words, "You've been…telling her?"

"Yeah, and she's really looking forward to having one, so I'll wake her up."

Dean blinked again, nodding his head. "Thank you Jack, I mean uh…I'll see you when you get out here."

As Dean left Jack shifted so he was on his back, sitting up against the backboard and propping Tooth up so the back of her head was on his shoulder. She stirred at the movement, her eyes cracking open. "Morning," Jack said.

Tooth smiled sleepily, nuzzling her head on his hoodie. "Hi," she sighed.

"Dean made his hamburgers," Jack said and her saw her perk up, he head rising.

"Really?!" she said excitedly, turning so that she was kneeling in front of him, her hands on her knees.

"Yep," Jack said, helping her up and stepping out with her. "You'll finally get to have one,"

Breakfast was good, they all sat around the table, almost like a family. A really dysfunctional, mixed, monster hunting family. Dean stepped over to Sam as they put away the dishes. He grunted slightly, glancing over both shoulders. "Well whatever happened last night it wasn't messy,"

Sam stopped what he was doing, squinting and glancing over at him. "What?"

Dean shot him a look, "Whatever happened between Jack and Tooth last night wasn't messy,"

"Why would you even bother to pay attention to that?" Sam countered and Dean shrugged.

"All cloths were on, the blankets weren't thrown everywhere and where were zero hickies or signs on a…"

Sam held up a hand. "Dean," he said, his 'annoyed little brother' tone coming out. "Why are you even discussing this with me?"

"Because I am confused as to how that works, with him unable to produce body heat and her covered head to toe in feathers."

Sam rubbed his brow. "It could have just been a really intense make out session Dean,"

"Yeah I get that but biologically how is that supposed to work?"

"This is worse than our discussion about the familiar! Use your imagination and figure it out for yourself."

Dean got a very grumpy look. "Well fine, I was just wondering whether or not anatomically it would be possible to conceive…" Sam let out a groan, storming out of the kitchen. Dean hastened the speed of his question "and if the result of that would be a mix of the two or even if it is possible at all considering they might not match up with each other's…" Sam burst out of the kitchen, "genitals?" Dean finished, just as the door closed.

Sam faced everybody in the living room, they had heard the last word of Dean's 'question' and where starring at Sam, curious, but not curious enough to ask. Sam inhaled. "I think we should all go outside,"

"Yes!" Jack declared, flying out of the bunker, while the others actually had to take to time to get dressed.

Tooth floated into the kitchen, grabbing up some of the dishes and starting to help Dean. "The others are going outside," she said, "Why don't you join them?"

"Gotta finish this first, besides you probably would have a good time playing with your boyfriend,"

Tooth gave a small laugh, blushing a little and turning her head. "I have centuries to be with Jack, you only have one if you're lucky."

Dean glanced up at her, frown a touch, and then glanced over at Sam, who was help Cas put on a snow cap. He shot Tooth one more glance and she smiled at him, nodding. "Thanks," he whispered, and set the plate he was cleaning down, jogging over to join the others.

*A snowball hit Sam in the back of his head, snow clinging to his thick hair. He turned, immediately hurling a snowball of his own back at Dean. Dean yelled a battle cry like call, grabbing Kevin up around the waste and tossing him into a snow bank. Jack, flying above the three of them laughed until his sides hurt. He had started the whole thing of course, and he was very glad he did, especially when he got to see Sam shove Dean's head into the snowman they had made. Jack swooped down, shoving the snowman and making it collapse on the two of them. Dean came up out of the snow, tossing a large chunk of the snowman into Castile. It broke over the angel's head, not even staggering him. Dean sighed. "Can you at least pretend you're not indestructible?" he called.

Cas blinked. "I have several weakness Dean. Snow is not one of them."

"This isn't about weakness," Dean said, packing another snowball. "It's about fun."

Jack took that opportunity to have a snowflake land on Cas's nose, invoking the desire to have fun inside of him.

He blinked, and then gave the barest of grins. Dean's snowball hit him in the chest and he looked down curiously. "This is fun," he said.

"Yeah," Sam breathed, attempting to catch his breath. "Now throw one back."

Cas looked up. "Are you sure," Jack frowned. Evidently getting an angel to have fun would take more than a snowflake. Using his arms, he scooped up an enormous snowball, walking right up to him, and raising it over his head. Cas stared him. "Do I try to dodge it?" he asked, right as Jack plowed it into him. The trick worked. Soon Cas was throwing snowballs like crazy, and with deadly accuracy too. It took the combined efforts of Sam and Dean to keep him at bay, both sides getting coated in snow. Just then Kevin, who had been seeking shelter behind the snow bank, came out and tackled Jack around the legs. Soon the Winchesters were on him as well, shoving snow down his hoodie and rubbing his face on the ground. They went on like this for over an hour, until they all found themselves lying on their backs, laughing, and freezing cold. Cas and Jack, being the two that where immune to the elements, helped the others inside.

"Surprise!" Tooth called happily, flying into the living room with cups of hot chocolate, passing them out. Dean, Sam, and Kevin all changed into dry cloths and eagerly took a mug. Cas also took one, just so that he could enjoy the drink with his friends. Jack politely declined the offer though, claiming the heat of the liquid didn't agree with his cold insides. So Tooth drank it instead as Dean boasted about how much better at snow fights he was, and Sam arguing that Cas had kicked his ass out there. Jack settled back into the couch.

There had been two things he wanted for Sam and Dean, one was to help the have fun, the second was to help them get to the end of their journey. _"One down,"_ he thought to himself. _"One to go,"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Slender Man!" Pitch called irritably, turning a slow circle in the abandoned woods of Wyoming. "I believe I owe you some form of an apology." He heard a slight rustle and he turned, approaching the area. "Everything went to crap and now you're bound in this virtually nonexistent place. Normally I wouldn't care," he said, brushing past a branch. "But we bringers of fear need to remain in at least some form of friendship I suppose…" he stopped dead, seeing Slender Man impaled on the branch. "My god!" he said, rushing over and cutting the branch away with his scythe. "How on earth did this happen?! Was it the Winchesters?"

Slender Man pulled the wood out of his middle, his arms trembling. His hand shot up, grasping Pitch's head, his words forming in the Boogeyman's mind. _"It gridded against his mind that I also kidnapped children!"_

"What?" Pitch said.

"_And he hated that the Saint drove out snakes, and was praised, while he was cheated for driving away the rats!"_

"The Pied Piper," Pitch said.

"_His answer was yes Pitch Black. He hates them for protecting what he exploited! He's finding a way to kill them now."_

"Kill them?" Pitch turned, his eyes wide as he though back to what he had said to the Piper the day he called for his help. "No…" he breathed, running off franticly.

*"I'll be back!" Jack called as he flew out of the bunker, running along the tree tops. He grabbed a branch and swung down, snow falling around him. He sunk his bare toes into the frozen ground, enjoying the cool feeling. Two shrill notes of music played and his head twitched. Jack shook his head and blinked, turning a quick circle. "Hello?" he heard another note, and then another, and then a melody began to play. It was an upbeat folk dance song and Jack suddenly felt his feet going along with the movements. He was totally out of control. His hands clapped as he spun around and around, his feet leaving groves in the snow. He felt himself leap into the air, dancing across the countryside. He attempted to fight it but there was no stopping the music. Without warning the music cut off and Jack felt his feet slid across smooth ice, slowly coming to a stop. Breathing hard, he spread his arms to steady himself, still not entirely in control. He glanced upwards at the sound of soft footsteps, seeing the Pied Piper casually walking over, and leaning on a tree. "Piper," Jack said, squinting. "You know you could have just come to talk to me if you wanted a meeting. Thanks for the tip about Pitch's attack by the way." He motioned to himself. "Mind undoing the spell now?"

The Piper stared at him dully; beginning to play a haunting tune. Like Slender Man, the Piper's words appeared in Jack's mind. _"I never said no to Pitch. I gave you all that tip so that I would fade into obscurity, losing your suspicion. It gave me time to think, now I can give Pitch the results he wanted."_

Jack tried moving again, but his legs wouldn't budge. He started gritting his teeth, stressing them. Tooth, whose mind always had some part of it thinking about Jack's cuspeds, felt the grinding in her head. Last time this happed there had been an emergency, so she dropped everything, and took to the sky. Jack glanced upwards, seeing Tooth hiding behind a tree top, and turned to face the Piper. "As long as you play that I and anybody else you play for will fall under the spell right?" The Piper frowned, confirming the question. Tooth got the message, and flew away, heading towards the bunker. "Ok," Jack breathed. "So what are you going to do to me huh? Have _me_ dance to death?"

The Piper smirked smugly. _"I was thinking hopscotch."_

Jack blinked, and then looked around at where he was. It was the very lake he had drowned in three centuries ago. He looked back up franticly. "Wait," he breathed, looking around again. "Wait hold on Piper. You can't actually do this!"

"_You Guardians can all kill each other, but the moment enough children believe in you, you return. But this way, sending you back from where you came, will undoubtedly produce a different result Jack Frost."_

*Tooth flew into the bunker, shouting. "Jack's in trouble, we need your help right now!" Dean and Sam sat up from where they had been lounging on the couch.

"What's happened? Crowley?" Sam asked, but Tooth shook her head.

"No, it's the Pied Piper. He has Jack under his spell, what's worse is that he has him at the lake!"

"The lake?" Sam asked and Tooth explained hurriedly.

"The lake he drowned in after he saved his sister! The reason he was turned into a Guardian!"

Dean grabbed his gun. "Let's take him out."

"You will never get there in time!" Tooth cried. "The moment he see's you he will put you under control, you could end up killing each other and not come back the way we do!"

"Not come back?" Dean said with a slight laugh. "You don't know us very well. And what's the point of coming here if we can't help."

"You can help," Tooth said. "You know more about supernatural people than I do, you're second place to the Moon. How to we stop the Piper?"

"Earplugs," Sam said instantly, and Dean looked at him. "You read the story to me as a kid," Sam explained. "Three children couldn't follow the Piper, because one was deft, the other lame, and last blind, so they were spared."

"Thanks you," Tooth breathed, and flew out.

*"Piper please don't do this," Jack begged, almost crying as the ice cracked under him, the Piper making his feet add more and more pressure. "Pitch called it off, it's done!"

The Piper halted for a moment, twirling this flute once and playing again. _"I know…"_

"What?!" Jack gasped.

"_I am doing this out of my own interest Frost. You play with those kids every day, you don't ask for anything in return except some meaningless recognition. I starved to death thanks to those selfish adults! They don't deserve to have those kids!"_

"Neither do you!" Jack yelled at him. "They were kids! And you took advantage of them! You kidnapped them!" his eyes blazed. "You used to be an honest man but now you're just a vengeful, self serving maniac who is drowning in his own self pity!" The Piper's eyes flared and the heel of Jack's foot slammed on the ice, making it groan and creek. Jack waved his arms to keep his balance, his eyes fearful, but no longer pleading.

"Jack!" Tooth called, flying down, her feet tied together. He looked up at her with a smile, and then disappeared under the water as the ice broke. "_Jack!"_ she screamed, flying down. The Piper let out a shrill whistle, but was side tackled by a blindfolded Easter Bunny. Tooth struggled to pull the soaking Jack out of the water, hauling him up onto the ice. Her feathers were wet and her teeth chattering as she checked him over. Bunny could smell and hear the Piper, he couldn't use his boomerangs very well because of his sight impairment, but his feet and fists were holding quite well against the Piper. The Pier slid backwards after taking a kangaroo like kick to the stomach. North ran out of the woods, puffing slightly and looking at the scene. Seeing Jack, his eyes widened, gasping.

Bunny turned his head slightly. "How is he?" he asked.

Tooth was staring at Jack, watching in horror as the white of his hair slowly turned brown, a light pigment coming to his cheeks. There was no pulse, no breathing, and no movement. "Bunny!" she called desperately. "Something's wrong! He's not waking up! He's changing…Bunny…I think he's…"

"Don't say it!" Bunny yelled, and the grunted as the Piper ripped off his blindfold, playing a high note before putting the instrument to Bunny's neck, pulling back.

Feeling his airway getting cut off, Bunnymund struggled and reeled, trying to remove him. _"I'm going to crush it," _the Piper's voice hissed in his mind.

Suddenly the Piper heard a vicious roar. Looking up, he saw North charging him, looking positively berserk. He pulled away from Bunny, playing his flute franticly. Too late he realized that North had earplugs in and the giant of a man plowed into him. North drove the Piper back, ramming his fist into his ribs before straightening and slamming him into a tree. He began to punch his face over and over, his knuckles cracking into the bones of the Piper's jaw and cheeks. Fury built up inside North, his punches increasing in both rate and speed. "North!" Tooth called, but the man didn't hear her. "North stop!" An almost splatting noise was emitting from the Piper as his face was pulverized by North's fist and the back of his head knocking into the tree. "Stop it!" Tooth screamed and Bunny rushed over.

The Piper's head was now sagging as North hit, his fingers going limp and beginning to twitch. "Ease off mate!" Bunny called, grabbing his fist. The enraged Guardian pulled away from his paw. Bunny shoved his shoulder hard, making the man stagger. _"North!"_ he roared.

North staggered back, blinking. "What is it? What did I…?" he took out the earplugs, turning to look. The Piper, his face a bloody mess, was staring dully ahead of him. His body slowly fell foreword, his crushed face hitting the snow. North looked down at his shaking hands, shell shocked.

Pitch staggered onto the scene, coming to a stop. He stared at Jack, his breath catching. "Oh my god I am so sorry. I had no idea he was going to…" He said, swallowing as the other's turned on him. "What have done?" he blinked, looking at the Piper's form. "What have you done?" he asked.

"I…" North stammered.

"He's dead!" Pitch breathed.

"Piper will return," North said.

"No he won't!" Pitch yelled. "Neither of them are can't you see that! Piper found the one, the only way to kill a Guardian for good. And Piper isn't a Guardian! He won't come back even if people do believe in him! What's worse he's only a Myth! Not even a Legend! Urban Legends and Myth don't come back through simple belief! It's over!"

"Hold on a sec," Bunny said, walking over. "You said you were sorry. How is this your fault? I thought he was on our side!"

Pitch's mouth opened and closed, searching for the right words. "I…paid him to find a way to put you out of commission. The only scrap of money I had to my name was the quarter you gave me, but it was enough. I had no idea he was looking for a way to kill you, much less even take up my offer!" he shook his head. "I'm sorry…" Tooth looked back down at where Jack was resting in her lap, Bunny looked as if he was about to kill Pitch, Pitch looked like he was about to kill himself, and North, North just looked terrified as to what had just happened.

*Bunny and Tooth slowly carried Jack's limp body to the bunker. Upon opening the doors, both Sam and Dean knew something was wrong. They tried everything, referenced every book on a matter like this. Cas even tried to resurrect him, nothing worked. Dean found Sam with Jack wrapped up in a blanket, cradled in his arm, just like the way he had always carried him around. The body wasn't rotting, or smelling, or anything. It was just there, cold, and unchanging. Dean and Kevin continued to research while Sam kept a constant eye on the body, both eyes constantly filled with tears. Jack's death had hit Sam hard, this boy, this little frost elf had been his little brother, or the closest thing he had to it aside from Adam, and now he was gone.

North sat alone in a darkened office, hands on his face, unable to bring himself to confront his elves, his yetis, or even the Moon. Tooth attempted to go back to work, her fairies needing her direction. But the instructions were given in a strained voice, a constantly interrupted by sobs. Dreams were mediocre for the children of the world that night, as Sand could barely bring a happy thought to share with them; and Bunny sat in his valley, tossing his boomerang and catching it over and over in an endless daze.

Pitch stared up at the Moon, his eyes wide and wondering, wondering how this was somehow worse than loosing. This wasn't like Sandman. Pitch had always known there was a way to bring him back. This was different. He swallowed, shaking his head. "Why? Why is it that the only time my great plan worked was when I had called the whole thing off?" his lips tightened, and then he slowly walked back into his cavern, suddenly feeling very alone, and sick to his stomach.

*Up on a hillside, Crowley looked over a small town, checking his pocket watch. "It's about time plan B finished up," he rolled his neck. "Now I can get the other's out of the way, and that will be the end of that disaster waiting to happen." He grinned, pouring of bit of ill obtained blood from a vile into his hand. "This is Crowley King of hell. Gather the legion I assigned for the Guardian case. We finally have ourselves a war, and I looks like it's gonna be a slaughter." He flicked the blood away, his teeth bared in a wolfish grin. "And I'm going to enjoy it…so…much."

End of Part 1


	11. Part 2 Chapter 1

Part 2 – Crowley's rein

Chapter 1

"I want to personally thank you all for coming here today," Crowley said, pacing in front of a line of demons. "As you all very well know, we have four Guardians to deal with, and you are the ones to do it…any questions?"

"Yes sir," a demon said. "When you say Guardians you mean like Santa Clause right?"

"Correct,"

"Well Sir you are certainly being efficient sending an army of demons to handle a bunny and an old kiddies fairy tale."

Crowley stared at the man dully, inhaling with a squint and stepping a bit closer. "Let me make something clear. These Guardians can kick, you, _ass_! And they can do it without blinking an eye! Granted their spirit is broken right now, that's the reason we're striking. But don't you dare, I repeat, don't you _dare!_ Ever underestimate them!" he stepped back. "Look…last year one of our own closed seventy two deals with guess who? _Kids! _And what makes you all think that these Guardians won't make themselves a huge problem because of this?"

A demon rolled his tongue. "Because they'll be adults by then?"

"Do me a favor Shmidly and don't answer my rhetorical questions," Crowley snapped. "They are going to fight for these kids! The only way we are going to get more in the pit is if we invest in the children. The earlier one starts doing hellish things the better a soldier they make in the future. So if we want this to be easy and not have the Tooth fairy and the little bastard that puts sand under your eyelids to be a gigantic pain in the ass for us, we need to take them out now!" he relaxed a little, walking over to the group. "Any more questions…Shimdly?"

The demon gulped, and shrugged nervously. "Where are we headed?"

Crowley smiled, turning around and pointing across the horizon. "The North Pole."

*Pitch sat alone in his chamber, his back resting on the base of his globe. He stared up at the darkness of his ceiling. "What's the point?" he quietly murmured, looking away. He was talking to the Moon of course. "I'm a screw up," he sighed, thinking of what he had said to Jack. "He never actually made a mess of everything. I just couldn't stand being the only one who did." A small beam of light shone down into his cavern, resting on his chest. Pitch stared at it in astonishment for a moment and then snarled, swishing his hand through the moon beam and storming off. "Leave me alone! How can I believe I'm not a failure when I was _replaced!_ What am I? A rough draft that didn't work? Something that is now treated like it should have never existed? I, have, _purpose!_ And your striping it away!" The moon beam shone again, traveling along the floor before coming to rest on a large wardrobe. "What?" Pitch asked irritably, turning around. He frowned, and then took out his scythe. "That wasn't there before…what is this Moon?!" But the beam of light only shined brighter. Pitch gave an exasperated sigh and strode over, opening it up. Utter darkness met him. A darkness that was deeper than his own. He quietly stepped inside. Instantly he could hear his breathing rattling inside of his head as if a great beast was panting into his ear. "Hello?" he quietly spoke, but the noise that echoed around the room was that similar to a thunder clap. He hissed, another big mistake, and clapped his hands over his ear, pinching his mouth closed. _"What is this place?" _he thought. His eyes were adjusting better, but he could still barely see. This annoyed him, considering he was used to having perfect night vision. Suddenly he fell over a fallen from, his hands slapping the ground with a deafening slam. He winced, pulling himself up and feeling the ground. It was a body, cold and dead that had tripped him. Suppressing a grunt he hauled the form up and dragged it back towards the light of his cavern….the light of his cavern, how ironic. He slid the body out of the double doors, letting it flop to the ground and closing the wardrobe behind him. But when he turned around, he saw who the body was. It was Jack! His form was motionless but, unlike the last time he had seen him, his hair was white, and his skin pale. Pitch's face twitched and he knelt down, checking his pulse. "Jack?" he whispered. He shook him, but there was no reviving him. He straightened, seeing that Jack was as dead as the day he had fallen into the lake a second him. His face hardened momentarily, but then he looked up at the Moon, a small smile appearing on his face. "What is this that you have plopped in front of me my old friend."

*North sat in a darkened office. Then only light that shown in the room came from the windows. The yetis worked quietly outside, disturbed by their friend's troubled manner. Flashbacks of how he had split the Piper's skull popped in and out of his mind and he gripped the sides of his head, sighing. He looked up and out of the window where to Moon was barely visible in the daylight. "I am Guardian. But how can I call myself a worthy protector of children when I have killed a man?" he leaned back in his chair, staring at his one sword. He grabbed the handle, but let it slip away. "I…I am not fit. I am no good to be around children." He sighed, standing up and walking to the door. "This will be my last Christmas. Unless of course you can't find another man to deliver my gifts." He stopped, glancing back over his shoulder. "And you better." He walked up a spiral set of stairs and up onto a platform so he could address his friends. "Elves, yetis…my friends." The bustle of activity died away as the creatures turned to look at him. "You are all doing so well, I am so proud of you but…" his voice caught. "I have failed you, and I am sorry. After this year, I will be retiring. In light of this, I need you all to…to…" his voice trailed off as he stared out the window, his eyes narrowing, and then widening. "Get out, all of you! Flee to the villages!" The yeti all looked at each other, grunting and calling with surprise. "We are under attack!" North called, and instantly the yetis were rushing for their weapons, but North called for them to halt. "No! _No_! I will not lose any of you! Take the elves and don't let them find you, we retaliate later. For now I talk to them, now go!"

Outside, the demons under Crowley's orders where rushing the factory silently. Creeping into the base of it and working their way up. Crowley shoved his way to the front of his army, slamming open the doors and walking in alone. An empty factory faced them, only North stood in the room, hands at his sides. "Hello Santy Claws." Crowley said, striding him. "How's Christmas coming?" North remained silent. Crowley licked his lips. "How about your elves I hear they do most of the work."

"They are safe." North said grimly.

"Oh really?" Crowley sighed, standing right in front of them. "And uh…where, might they be?" Again North said nothing. He king nodded. "I see… then what about all of this? No fight? No great defense strategy?"

"Just me," North answered.

"Well that's disappointing," Crowley sighed again. "It makes this part way less satisfying." He snapped his fingers and all of his men jumped down and flooded out from around the corners, all of them in the meat suit of a teenager, or a young child.

North's eyes widened. "What have you done!" he thundered, right before the butt of Crowley's angel blade smacked him across the face. The Guardian staggered, slumping on a table.

"Swords are great, unless you don't want to kill somebody that is." He put an arm around him and got face to face with him. "You and your merry little friends can't fight this army because you can't hurt kids. And you're not going to get the Winchesters help either, because they'll gank these kids. And they'll gank them as quickly as they would cut off a vampire's head." He straightened. "This is our base because we," he pointed over his shoulder. "Really like your globe. We are going to us it for a bit, lets us know where we need to close our next deal."

North shot up with a roar but the handle of his blade cracked into his head again, blood oozing from a cut on his forehead. "You're mad! You can't do this!"

"Actually…" Crowley said in a corrected tone. "I can, believe the cliché or not."

"It's not all the children," North panted. "Just the ones who believe in us."

"What makes you weaker kills you eventually," Crowley said. " We make these brats believe in us, we get em, you lose em, we kill you so you are no longer blocking up hell's affairs."

"We never were," North argued.

"You were congesting traffic!" Crowley roared. "You realize how hard it is to close a deal with a kid that believes in you lot? We're forced to work with the desperate when we could have all of them!" He paused, and then slapped North's head down onto the table. "So in the mean time you can tell me where your little pointy eared friends are."

"They have nothing to do with this," North breathed.

"No," Crowley consented. "But they are a loose end…so." The handle cracked across North's face, sending him to the floor. "Spill…the beans." North quietly shook his head, looking away. Crowley sighed greatly. "Fine…first you don't even fight back, but now you decide to be stubborn?" he felt a jerk in his chest and grunted, gripping it with his free hand. He turned to his men. "Shmidly, you and a couple of the guy rough him up. I get the feeling I'm going on a trip." No sooner was this said when the king vanished in a puff of smoke.

Shmidly stepped over to North a grin on his face as he grabbed a fire poker. He was in the vessel of a teenage girl. "Well, then Santa, aren't you going to ask me to sit in your lap."

North glared up at him. "Don't dirty her mouth with your words demon." He spat. The fire poker swung across his head.

*Crowley appeared on a deserted dock. Evidently he had changed time zones because it was night here. In front of him was Davy Jones, standing in a wooden bucket of water. "Well," he crooned, dusting off his suit. "This is an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you Mr. Jones?"

The undersea Captain tossed aside the bowl he had used to summon the demon, putting his hands behind his back. "I want in."

Crowley gave a little laugh. "Right…goodbye."

"Hear me," Jones said gravely. "Half my crew, to you. In exchange I bring you valuable information and you let me help you kill the Guardians."

Crowley squinted, stretching the corner of his mouth to the side. "Why?"

"They cheated me, and if I have you on my side I can control the lakes."

"The lakes?"

"The Grim Reaper harvests the souls from the waters that are not of the sea. I want that changed. Settling my personal vendetta with the Guardians will let me enslave the ones I vanquish. Grim wont like that, considering it's him who brings them back when the children believe. This job will be compromised because I have something that he needs to return to the living. I will surrender them to him for the price that I take the souls of anyone who drowns in a lake my ship can fit in."

Crowley rubbed his chin. "Hmmmm, boring, and a lot of bla, bla, bla. So here's the deal. You're in. Just don't ever try to explain your motives to anybody every again and you can do whatever."

Jones smiled. "Thank ye,"

"You over there!" An old fisherman hollered from another dock. The two beings of the supernatural turned, Jones with a withering glare, and Crowley with his eyebrows up in amusement. "I saw you performing witchcraft! The demon before you will not be able to help you young man!"

"Young man?" Jones asked, letting the moon fall over his face, revealing his true features. "I am not a man, and this demon certainly isn't alone in his kind."

The old man stared in horror. "My god! Davy Jones! I knew it! I knew you existed you devil! Now all the world can know of your villainy!"

Crowley turned to Jones, jerking a thumbing over his shoulder. "Any chance you can get rid of that guy."

"Already done," Jones murmured, as one, gigantic tentacle of the kraken rose out of the water, snatching the fisherman into the air, and screaming down into the water. With a sigh he turned back to the king of hell. "Expect your souls the moment the Guardians are defeated, I'll be in the deep should you ever need my assistance…Good day Mr. Crowley."

"Please," Crowley said with a smile. "Just call me 'your majesty.'"


	12. Part 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean opened the door to the morgue, yes the bunker even had one of those, and leaned on the door frame. Sam sat alone on a chair, in front of an open drawer, Jack's lifeless form residing inside. "Sam,"

"Hmm?"

"We have a case."

There was silence, and then Sam turned his slightly cocked head away. "You go ahead, I'll stay here unless you really think you'll need the back up."

Dean spread his arms. "And what will you be doing? Hanging out here the whole time? It's been a week Sammy and you're killing yourself!"

"I'm trying to find a way to bring him back!" Sam called over his shoulder, his eyes misty.

"And starring at his corps is doing what? Sam…" he came over and stood beside him, gripping his shoulder. "Sam he…he may just be gone ok?"

"Dean…" Sam said quietly, his voice tight and intense.

"What I mean is, don't fight it. We've seen this before, one of these days he might just pop back up."

"But we don't know that," Sam said.

Dean licked his lips. "I know," he bent down so he was looking him in the eye. "But here's what I do know. This is no good for you, and other people are in trouble. So we have to go." Sam met his eyes for a minute and then slowly exhaled and stood up, letting his fingers drag through Jack's brown hair as he walked away. Dean watched him go, and then glanced down at Jack, the body still as fresh as the day its soul had left it. He bit his lips, waving one finger at it. "Don't you let him down you hear?" with that he followed Sam, stepping out and heading up into the living room.

Just as they walked inside, Cas rounded the corner, as usual looking like an apprehensive deer in headlights. "Dean," he said.

The older Winchester halted for a moment. "Hey Cas, what's up?"

"I am going to heaven," he said cautiously, glancing at Sam. "I will try to convince my superiors to resurrect Jack, if he's there."

Sam held up a hand. "I appreciate that Cas but what do you mean by 'if he's there,' where else would he be?"

"Well," Cas said uncertainly. "Crowley may have pulled something."

"Like what he did with Bobby," Dean said, looking concerned.

"Or he could have gone to purgatory," Cas finished. "In any event I hope to locate him and possibly bring him back."

Sam nodded. "Thank you Cas," he said and then stepped over and cautiously reached out to give him a hug. Cas starred at him, now looking like an awkward deer in headlights. Sam lowered his arm and, for the first time in a week, exhaled in the form of a quiet laugh, lowering and shaking his head once. "Thank you Cas," he said again, just the barest hint of smile on his lips before sliding past and heading to the door.

"Hey Cas," Dean said as he too headed for the door and the angel turned to face him. Dean smiled. "I appreciate what you're doing, it means a lot."

"I am only doing what is right," Cas said and Dean laughed.

"Yeah I bet you are," he clapped his arms. "Keep it up. I'll see you when I get back."

"I will be here," Cas called quietly after him as he walked out the door.

*Dean had gotten the Impala fixed up not long after Jack had died. He needed something to distract him and fixing up his baby was the best way about it. Now the two Winchesters drove on the highway, heading for the shoreline. Sam was silent for the first hour of the drive, but then finally spoke up. "So what do we have?"

Dean could have sighed with relief, but stuffed it and passed him a folder. "Satanic drawing found on local dock, old fisherman vanishes. Claw and drag marks on the dock he had been doing some late night fishing on."

Sam frowned at the folders pictures. "I've seen this before."

"The old guy?"

"No the markings, they're really familiar."

"Can you put a finger on it?"

Sam shook his head. "Not really, but I get the feeling I'll know once I get a look at it in person."

The Impala was parked and the two men, disguised in their FBI attire, strode onto the docks. Only a few scattered officers were there. Since there was no blood or bodies anywhere this was a pretty boring scene. They overheard some of the men chatting with each other, muttering how hard it would be to find the old coots body now that it was in the ocean. Flipping open their badges the two ducked under the tape and observed the markings. Instantly Sam inhaled. "Got it," he breathed.

"Yeah me too," Dean confirmed. "It's the same mumbo-jumbo we used to summon Crowley. You think the old man was looking for a deal?"

Sam shook his head. "Can't be, he's dead. If he had made a deal, we would be rich by now. Somebody else did this."

After examining the drag marks on the dock it was evident that the man had been dragged sideways and then up into the air. Other than that there was nothing more to see. After looking for some witnesses and comments about last night they turned in for lunch. The interviews had not been all that helpful. Another fisherman had noticed unnaturally churning waters, but aside from that there was nothing else to be heard. They found a local diner and sat at a table in the corner and Dean turned his attention to Sam after ordering a club sandwich. The younger Winchester was gazing out the window, watching as an icicle slowly dripped tiny water droplets onto the sill. Dean thought for a minute and then grunted, reaching into his pocket. "Sam," he said, getting his brother's attention. "I want you to have something."

Sam squinted, now interested and shifted so he was facing Dean better. Dean produced a fist sized snow glob his coat pocket and set it on the table. "What…?" Sam began but Dean interrupted.

"It's Jack's globe, the one North had him use so he could keep him in check. It will let us teleport to the Guardians."

Sam reached out and carefully took it, smiling sadly. "Thanks Dean. You know, North has been distant since the accident."

"They all have," Dean scoffed. "I can't really hold in against them. All our baby teeth are gone, Christmas isn't for a while, Easter even more so, and we aren't exactly easy clients for the Sandman."

"We just need to give them time to adjust Dean," Sam reminded him. "They're at loss more than we are." That last part came out a lot quieter and less sincere than the first part, and Sam broke eye contact with him, putting the globe in his pocket. "So let's go see North after this, it'll do us good I guess."

Dean thanked the waitress as she brought him his sandwich. "Sure," he said, biting into it. "We can have cookies for dessert that way."

"And Crowley?"

"We'll head back to the docks for one more look and then see if anything else happens. If we run into Crowley we'll ask him about it nicely…with a knife."

Sam gave a small laugh, picked at his food a little, and then left it alone. Dean ate all of his meal of course, no leftovers there. They paid and then slid into a side alleyway, Sam taking out the globe. "Ok…" he breathed, gazing into it. "North Pole," he said, and then lightly tossed it onto the ground. The swirling porthole appeared and Sam stepped through without hesitation. Dean wasn't far behind and the two appeared in the main room near the back. The room was dark and seemingly empty and Sam frowned, scanning the area. His eyes widened slightly, "Dean!" he hissed, dragging him back into the shadows.

Looking up and around Dean saw angel ward slathered over the windows and walls, possessed children patrolling the halls, and no sign of the yetis or elves, much less North. "Aw shit…" Dean groaned, "Come on, and keep your head down." With the demon knife up and ready, the Winchesters snuck through the darkened hallways, making their way to North's office. Having Sam keep him covered, Dean put his eye to the key hole, looking in.

Crowley was sitting in North's chair, his feet propped up on his desk, an ice sculpture shattered on the ground. "I really love this place, I really do."

"You certainly did well Sir, too bad we didn't get to fight," Shmidly commented.

"Yeah well…" Crowley said with a shrug. "I take it you couldn't get anything out of the bowl full of jelly."

"He's stubborn."

"Well I guess so, considering I haven't gotten one bloody piece of information from him!" Crowley huffed. "Go grab a handful of those toys and toss em in the fireplace, it's getting cold in here."

"Right away Sir," Shmidly turned to the door and Dean and Sam had to press themselves to the wall to keep from being discovered.

Waiting until the demon had left the two quietly made their way down stairs, finding the kitchen. Chained to oven was North. He was slumped over, his head and face beaten, and his white beard stained with blood. "North," Sam whispered, rushing over.

The old man looked up at them, his eyes tired and sad. "Sam," he said weakly. "They have children vessels, you can't kill them."

Dean was about to rebuff that statement, but decided to swallow it instead. "How did they do this? It looks and sounds like you didn't even fight."

North turned away from him, closing his eyes. "I had my men flee, I surrendered."

"Well that sucks," Dean snorted. 'I thought you all were warriors,"

"Dean not now," Sam said, trying to undo the chains.

"I am sorry Dean Winchester," North sighed. "But after the Piper…"

"That bastard deserved to go down," Sam grumbled as he worked.

"But not by my hand," North said desperately. "How can I claim to be worthy to care for the children when I am a murderer?!"

"You have swords and maces and spears and you've never killed anyone? What did you do? Show them off or only cut down specters?" Dean asked.

North opened his mouth, and then closed it, grabbing Sam's hand. "Listen!" he hissed, changing the subject. "You must destroy the globe. They intend to use it to trick our children into selling their souls."

"Direct targets," Dean said, looking up and over at where the huge globe loomed above them. "Can we shut it down?"

"We must shut it down and remove it," North grunted, standing up, even though the chains forced him to hunch over. "You have globe?"

"It we used it up. It was Jack's last one."

North rubbed his head, and the gasped, looking up, sitting down and pretending to be asleep. Taking the hint, the Winchesters slid into corners, hiding. As the guard past North whispered quietly. "Go into the tunnels, there are not as many guards there. Slide down the tunnels, be sure to take a sled or you will not survive. Oh and boys…"  
"Yeah?" they asked at simultaneously.

"Hold on tight when you do. When you find village with warm basements and crawl spaces you will find elves, yeti's hidden in mountains. They will give you globe. Get Bunny, have him swallow globe with one of his holes."

"And you?" Sam asked him.

"Do not rescue me no matter what you do," North said gravely.

"Any reason outside of self pity?" Dean asked.

"When that globe vanishes chaos will ensue. I am chained, you won't be here, and you won't be able to break into here again."

"Do you plan on escaping?" Sam asked him.

North shifted so he was leaning on the oven door. "…No. Now no more questions. Shmidly is coming soon, now…" he pulled up a grid. "Get in there and head to the tunnels, you will find sled nearby." Looking exasperated Dean walked towards the grid but North seized his arm. "Winchesters…hear this and do not dare forget. Do, not, kill, any of these children."

Dean met his eyes, North's eyes held no room for argument. For once they looked fierce and dangerous. He swallowed once, and then nodded. "Yes Sir."

North nodded gravely. "Good, now go, go!" Unable to resist his urging, Dean and Sam where shoved bellow the floors and soon found themselves crawling under the patrolling guards. North looked up as Shmidly and Crowley entered the room. "Well Mr. North I hear you're giving my men a hard time." He knelt in front of him. "Let's talk about that. Oh! And let's talk about how you helped take out a slew of rough Legends but weren't even prepared for a fight when we got here? What's with that hmm?" he smacked the fire poker across his face. "Are you faking us out?" '_Smack!' _"Are your swords only certified to kill sandy nightmares?" _'Smack!' _"And what about the globe, for some reason or another were having a hard time reading it. My boys keep having 'household accidents,' work has been slowed to a crawl!" He kicked him hard in the stomach. "Why are you making so hard when you just gave up in the first place?!" he yanked on his beard so he was looking at him. "You can't make up your mind as to who you are…can't you?" he straightened. "Well make up your mind about this. If you don't start spilling the beans in twenty four hours I starting killing these meat suits."

That got North's attention. He swallowed. "You promise?"

"I'm a man of my word."

North worked his jaw. "Let me think about it."

"Take all the time you need," Crowley said in a half singing voice. "Within twenty four hours that is."


	13. Part 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Man," Dean grunted as he pulled himself out of the vents. "If took every creep I killed as bad as he does I'd be dead."

"He's a lot different than you Dean," Sam said, pushing himself out as well.

"Yeah well he still gave up the Pole, and now where fixing his mess."

Sam sighed, unwilling to argue and stepped up to a slopping ice tunnel. It looked fairly placid, no stalagmites, no loops, just a slope. "Ok then," he grabbed an old fashioned looking sled from a shelf, right where Santa had said they would be. Dean grabbed one as well. "It's lovely weather for a sled ride together with you," Sam teased.

"Funny," Dean grunted.

"At the word 'fun' the smile faded from Sam's face and he turned away. "Let's go."

They sat down on the wood of the sled and let themselves slide down the tube. The ice swished past them as the tunnel slowly arched down. They got a little speed, but nothing tremendous. "Not bad," Dean called.

"Yeah," Sam called back.

The tunnel opened to the outside, rocketing them down a ridiculously steep hillside. Long yells of surprise and almost fear weld up and out of the Winchesters as they began doing down a sled path like no other. It was a good thing those sleds where specially made by North. Telling them to hold on tight had been a silly warning; the boys would have done that no matter what the old elf had said. Wind and snow pummeled their faces as they sped down the cliff at break neck speed and Dean turned to face his brother, hollering over the rushing wind. "I hate him!" he yelled. "I'll kill him for this!"

"I-I-I don't know whether this is fun or not!" Sam stammered.

"It's not fun! It's not fun! I want you to know right now that this is not fun!" Dean hollered back.

The two sleds shot off a snow embankment hurdling them into a sea of snow with a plop. Dizzy and breathless, the two freezing cold men were hauled out of the snow by a strong furry arm. The yetis grunted and mumbled as they loaded them over a reindeer, leading them off into the distance where a quiet village stood. Quiet was an understatement, it was practically abandoned. The two yetis carrying Dean and Sam pushed open a rotted door, filing in and plopping them onto a shag carpet. Dean looked up at them shivering. "Hi," he gasped, right as the yeti on the right slammed his fist into the wall. The floor opened underneath them, dropping them into a tube of warm water. Instantly large yeti paws were stripping them of their frozen cloths and scrubbing them down. Ten minutes later the two sat in fluffy red bathrobes, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, and elves presenting them cookies. Dean and Sam blinked hard, just now registering everything that had happened. "Whoa," Dean breathed.

"Yeah," agreed Sam, looking up to Phil, who stood in front of them. "Do you…have some snow globes we could barrow?"

*Tooth quietly directed her fairies to the different states and regions of the world, lacking her usual energy. She sniffed, rubbing one feathery arm across her nose, and looking up as Baby Tooth began chirping shrilly, pointing to the west. "What is it?" she asked, floating over. Pitch rose up on a black cloud, landing on the edge of the tower. Tooth gasped and then charged him, her teeth bared and eyes set. "What are you doing here!?" he demanded, drawing back a fist.

Pitch held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Just hold on! Whoa! Listen!" he yelled, backing away from her attacking and dodging a swarm of fairies. "I just want to talk to you!" Tooth hesitated, and then turned away, beginning to direct her fairies again. Pitch worked his jaw. "I know you don't have anything to say to me but I just have a few questions."

"Molar knock out in Tennessee, canine in Tokyo apartment 5, another toaster went down the stairs in the Philippines, get on it girls!"

"I'll take that as a go ahead," Pitch said. "Number one do the Winchesters still have Jack?" With an angry half yell half grunt Tooth hurled a clipboard at him, the wood smacking off his forehead. "Jeez leweez!" he yelled, cupping his head and pacing slightly as Tooth got back to work. "I asked because I can't find them because of their stupid wards! Do they have him still or not?"

"School yard fight America, persistent wiggler in China,"

"Just answer me!" Pitch yelled, but Tooth ignored him. His lip curled. "Fine…how's the North Pole in that case?"

Tooth hesitated, turning around slowly and floating over. "What do you mean by – how's the North Pole?"

Pitch shrugged. "Oh nothing, I just got to give North a nightmare last night that's all." Tooth's fists clenched but Pitch held up a hand. "Look a while ago Crowley came to me looking for help."

"You sold him out!" Tooth shrieked.

"No! No! _No_!" Pitch yelled, stomping his foot. "I denied him because he's a cheat. But evidently he had a backup plan and now he's taken over the North Pole."

Tooth gasped, floating back a little. "You're lying, North would have called us."

"After what happened I'm not too sure, it looks like he just surrendered."

"Then why would you tell me this?" Tooth asked him suspiciously. "This looks like something you would work to your advantage? Or it's a trap."

Pitch glared at her. "Look I didn't want Jack to die! Now at least let me give you a bit of help to show I'm not all bad!"

"Not all bad!" Tooth gasped in an exasperated tone. "You're the Boogyman! The Nightmare King!"

"I am a bringer of fear!" Pitch yelled, starring her down. "When I actually had a job I was the one who kept wild animals from tearing everybody apart. I kept people…_safe!_" he finished with a yell.

Tooth locked eyes with him, and then pointed. "Get out of here, I'll check this out once your gone."

"Certainly," Pitch crooned.

"And Pitch," she squinted at him. "Now that you've mentioned the whole thing with Crowley, is there anything else you would like to mention?"

Pitch thought about the wardrobe, and the second Jack he had found. He smirked. "Not at all," he answered, and then vanished into the floor.

Tooth waited a minute, and then flew off and into a tunnel. She swooped down into Bunny's layer, calling for him. "Bunny! Are you in?"

He hopped up. "What is it?"

"I think North's in trouble; we need to check it out right away!"

"How so?" Bunny asked, grabbing his boomerang.

"Pitch told me," She explained. Bunny snorted. "I know I know!" Tooth added hurriedly. "But we can't risk it."

A porthole swirled to life, Dean and Sam popping out. "We need to sink a globe!" Dean called right away.

"Crowley has taken over the Pole," Sam added quickly. "We need Bunny to sink the globe into here so that the demons can't find the kids that believe in you and ruin their lives!"

"Let's move!" Bunny called, knowing an explanation could come later.

Dean turned to Tooth. "I don't know why you're here, but it's a good thing you are. North doesn't intend to escape, so me, Sam, you, and Sandy are all gonna get him out."

"If we do it the moment Bunny sinks the globe we might just be able to pull it off," Sam said, breathing heavily.

"Roger!" Tooth said, flying away but turning back momentarily. "By the way guys, nice robes."

Dean looked down at the candy cane red garb he was in, a holly on his and a mistletoe on Sam'" Huh," Sam chuckled. "I better make sure I don't stand next to you can Cas,"

As they left, Pitch watched them carefully, smiled, and then began to follow them from the shadows.

*North sighed as he leaned on the over, sweat pouring down his face. Shmidly had left the oven on high to increase his discomfort. _"I thought you were a warrior are your swords only licensed to kill_ _specters any reason outside of self pity?" _the thoughts all ran through North's head in one long stream on ridicule. Flashes of what he had done bashing his mind this way and that. Until suddenly an unexpected image flashed in his mind, and image of a roaring bear. He blinked, his eyes widening. The bear, controlled by Pitch reared on its hind legs, roaring ferociously. It had been centuries ago, when Pitch was madder than he had ever been, and willing to kill because of it. He had taken control of the vicious animal, and North remembered slaying it! _"Times have changed Pitch, times have changed Pitch."_ How many times had he said that, and now, he realized he had not only ignored his own words, but forgotten who was. "I am a warrior," he whispered. He stood up. "I am a warrior!" His eyes widened and his teeth shown. "I, am, a _warrior…..!"_ he yelled loudly, drawing out the last word. There was a thud, and then suddenly the globe jolted, and began sinking into the ground. North hopped up onto the oven, grabbing up a large meat knife. "And times have changed!" he declared, ripping the handle off the oven and charging up the stairs.

Crowley burst out of his office, starring dumbly at the sinking globe. "Stop it! Stop that globe you hear me?!" he blinked, turning around, seeing a bloody, angry white bearded mountain man charging him. "Stop him too!" He yelled. Half the demons went one way, the other half the other.

North let out a great laugh as he ran towards the mob, and then suddenly leapt upwards, swinging up onto the ceiling. "Crowley! My yeti's, elves, and reindeer are all hiding in an abandoned village north of the Pole."

"What?" Crowley spat.

"Now you're a man of your word Mr. Crowley, farewell!" With another leap he landed in front of Crowley, pitching him over her shoulder with a crash and bursting out the office window.

Sandman and Tooth where just about to fly into that same window when North flew past them, laughing as he went. They caught him out of the air, right after sharing a stunned look, and eased him to the ground. "Well guys," Tooth said to Dean and Sam. "He didn't take Crowley by surprise, but it looks like North did."

Crowley scrambled to his feet, his face red with anger. The globe was almost totally submerged by now and Crowley stepped up to the edge of the sinking orb. Shmidly stepped up beside him, twisting his mouth. "We can't figure out how to stop it Sir."

"You know as tough as these Guardians are I doubt they can stand up to a higher rank demon." Shmidly nodded, starring intensely at the ground. Crowley glanced at him, and then rolled his eyes greatly. "You know for a second class demon you sure are vacant," he grabbed his head, looking into his eyes. "Get down there and kill the rabbit! He's alone, he's dejected, and you are almost as powerful as a knight. So get on with it!" With that he shoved him into the crack between the hard floor and the globe.

Bunny looked up when the demon dropped inside, taking out his boomerang right away. Shmidly stood up, brushing his vassal's long dark hair away from his face and approaching him. Bunnymund twisted and turned to avoid Shmidly's fire poker, thumping him in the chests with his feet. He couldn't lay it on to thick or he would hurt the girl, yet he still had to fight. Shmidly was barely affected by the kick and rebounded, whacking him across the shoulder. Bunny grunted, holding his arm. "You bloody dingo!" he hissed, hopping over top of him. Shmidly caught his fist and then the other, head butting him. Bunny hauled the demon up, tossing him aside. The fight went on for five minutes, and Shmidly suddenly realized that even though he was barely affected by the Easter Bunny's attacks, Bunnymund was still full of energy and he was tiring out.

He panted deeply, his breath ragged, the fire poker trembling in his shaking hands. With a thud the globe settled underground, he was too late. "You stinking rabbit!" he hissed. He rammed his shoulder into him, smacking the poker into his side repeatedly until finally Bunny caught it, bending it sides and shoving him away. Losing his balance, the demon fell on his rear. Bunny was hurt to be sure, but he was still going strong. "How…" he gasped. "You're not even out of breath you shit!"

Just as he spoke, one, single bright light shone even brighter on the globe. Bunny glanced over at it and then grinned back at the demon. "Because I'm covered ya little blighter," he said, ducking when Shmidly threw the poker at him. Rolling forward, he grabbed the creature by the throat, hoisting its feet off the ground. Shmidly struggled momentarily and then met the Guardian's eyes. "Go on!" he shouted. "You could hit me as hard as you can and I would barely get hurt! But you won't do that will you? Because I'm wearing this bitch's skin."

Bunnymund's eyes flared and he got eye to eye with him. "Get out." He growled. With a grunt he tossed him out of the tunnels.

Crowley starred down at Shmidly's form, and then at where the globe had once been. "Well that's disappointing." He breathed.

*The sand boat Sandy had created landed softly outside the bunker, Dean, Sam, and North stepped out, Tooth landing beside them. "Yeit's and elves are safe." North sighed, rubbing his wrists. "I got message through to them."

"What happened by the way?" Dean asked as they stepped inside. "One minute you couldn't bear the thought of a fight but then you go all crazy. What's with that?"

"Ah! You see," North explained. "I remembered Pitch."

"Pitch?" Sam asked, squinting.

"Back in the Dark Ages he frightened people, making them afraid to go outdoors at night, protecting them from the dangerous wild animals of the world. But times changed, people needed hope, wonder, and fun. So Man on Moon brought us."

"You see we offered Pitch a position as a Guardian but he didn't want his power to be regulated by children. He was jealous." Tooth added.

"Pitch was using Medieval methods in a modern world," North continued. "I tried to tell him that people where now what were endangering the world instead of beasts. But he heard none of it. Then it struck me like thunderbolt!" he declared, pointing a finger in the air. "When I killed Piper I thought I was no longer me! But as it turns out, it made me remember who I was inside! A warrior! Just as I killed beasts, I am to slay these foul creatures that threaten the children of the world! I needed to change as much as Pitch did!"

Dean's eyebrows where up in his hairline by this point, and he pursed his lips. "Ok then," he sighed.

"I'm gonna check on Jack," Sam said, opening the door to the morgue.

He stopped dead, the others jolting with surprise. Pitch turned around from where he stood in the morgue, Jack's limp form in his arms. "Don't be scared," he said, a tiny smirk touching his lips. "It's just the Boogyman."

"No!" Sam yelled lurching forward, but his arms only caught air as Pitch dropped into the ground with the motionless boy, shadows swishing around where he had vanished.


End file.
